Relève la tête et bas toi !
by Driamar
Summary: Stiles est retrouvé en sang dans les toilettes du lycée par un des joueurs de l'équipe de Crosse dont il fait partit. Son monde va alors complètement changé pour le meilleur mais aussi pour le pire.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello tout le monde ! **_

_**Voici ma nouvelle fic ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plut à écrire. Elle finit donc je publierai tous les jours un chapitre ;)**_

_**Pour info, nous sommes dans un UA. Il n'y aura pas de loup- garou. Par contre, il y aura des relations H/H. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, inutile d'aller plus loin. **_

_**Je remercie sincèrement ma bétà d'avoir tout lu en même pas 3 jours et pour les corrections ! **_

_**Bien sur, les personnes ne sont pas de moi sauf le père de Derek et Bryan. **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews ! **_

* * *

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire le moindre geste ni le moindre bruit. Sinon, ils le frapperaient encore plus fort. Ils faisaient en sorte de ne jamais frapper une partie visible. De façon à ce que personne ne puisse voir directement les bleus qu'il avait.

- La prochaine fois que tu ne fais pas mes devoirs rapidement et que tu oses me sortir une excuse bidon, je m'arrangerai pour que tu ne ressembles plus à grand-chose et que ta mère ne te reconnaisse plus !

Stiles fit oui de la tête. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'ils arrêtent de le frapper.

- C'est bon les gars ! Je pense qu'il a compris la leçon, dit un jeune homme. Sûrement le chef de la bande.

Ils le laissèrent au sol en riant de son état. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que tout le monde était sorti des vestiaires, il essaya de se relever. Il avait mal partout. Les bleus de la dernière fois n'avaient pas fini de disparaitre. Il grimaça sous la douleur. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour s'en remettre cette fois-ci.

Il se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage. Il voulut respirer à fond mais ne put le faire. Il avait sûrement une côte fêlée. Il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans les vestiaires. Ils n'auraient jamais pris le risque de faire ça alors que le coach aurait put être dans les parages.

Il se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à son véhicule. Il mit le contact et rentra doucement chez lui, le moindre mouvement le lançant.

Son père et sa mère n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Cela lui éviterait la moindre explication. Il monta dans sa chambre et alla prendre une douche. Il ne voulut pas se regarder dans la glace. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Depuis que certains joueurs de l'équipe de crosse s'étaient mis à le frapper pour le forcer à faire leurs devoirs. Depuis qu'ils savaient. Qu'il préférait les garçons. Il ne s'en était jamais caché. Mais ne l'avait pas non plus crié sur les toits. Il ne savait pas du tout comment les joueurs avaient pu le savoir. Et peu de temps après, il ne sut dire comment, tout le lycée semblait être au courant. Cependant, les joueurs n'avaient pas arrêté. Il avait tenté de résister au début. Mais pas bien longtemps face au traitement de choc qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Il avait rapidement abdiqué, ne voulant plus se faire frapper. Pourtant, il savait se battre. Et bien mieux que quiconque. Son père était un policier. Mais il s'était promis une chose : jamais il ne ferait de mal à qui que ce soit s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il préférait que ce soit lui qui se fasse frapper qu'un autre. Alors, il essayait de faire ce qu'ils attendaient de lui.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il ne voulait pas que ça se retourne contre lui. D'ailleurs, les joueurs lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'il ne devait se lier avec personne sinon, la ou les personnes subiraient le même sort. Il était complètement sous leur coupe.

L'eau chaude le piqua les premiers instants. Mais finit par le soulager. Il allait devoir faire attention. Sinon il finirait à l'hôpital et serait obligé de tout raconter cette fois.

Une fois sorti de la douche, il se passa de la crème sur les bleus naissants en faisant attention à ne pas trop appuyer sur ses côtés. Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt 3 fois plus grand que lui ainsi qu'un jogging. Et se mit à la tâche. Il avait plusieurs devoirs à faire pour le lendemain.

Il n'entendit pas son père puis sa mère rentrer. Elle était adjointe au maire.

Elle monta et entrouvrit la porte. Elle vit son fils plongé dans ses devoirs avec son casque sur les oreilles. Elle referma alors la porte avec un sourire. Son fils était un vrai génie. Elle savait qu'il arriverait à faire ce qu'il voudrait plus tard. Il était tellement intelligent. Bien qu'introverti. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il était au lycée et ses parents ne lui connaissaient aucun ami. Ses anciens amis étaient tous partis de Beacon Hill. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur fils aussi triste. Il en avait même fait plusieurs crises de panique. Puis le lycée commença et il avait retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre. Pas comme avant cependant. Il y avait toujours un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux.

Catherine rejoignit John dans la cuisine.

- Il est en train de faire ses devoirs !

- Il y passe beaucoup de temps. Peut être un peu trop …

- Je pense qu'il se réfugie dans les études pour tenter d'oublier quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas quoi.

John attrapa sa femme et l'embrassa.

- Il faudra bien qu'il se rende compte que ce n'est pas en oblitérant le monde autour de lui qu'il pourra vivre.

Catherine devait bien s'avouer que son mari avait raison. Sauf qu'ils ne se doutaient de rien. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas un instant que leur fils avait fini ses devoirs depuis bien longtemps et qu'il faisait ceux des autres.

Sentant son ventre crier famine, il se décida enfin à descendre. Son père et sa mère étaient devant la télé. Son assiette l'attendait sur la table. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas mangé avec ses parents ? Cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Il se dirigea vers le salon.

- Salut Man, Salut Pa !

Les deux tournèrent la tête avec un sourire.

- Alors ces devoirs ?

- Encore quelques lignes et j'aurais fini, dit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Il retint de justesse une grimace. Il avait vraiment mal. Mais ne devait en aucun cas le montrer.

- Tu devrais profiter un peu de ton weekend pour sortir ! Tu dois bien avoir des amis qui sortent non ?

- Oui, mais pas envie d'aller avec eux. Ils sont tous en couple et je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle.

John souffla. C'était l'excuse qu'il leur sortait tout le temps.

- Et toi, tu nous présentes quand quelqu'un ?

Stiles sursauta à la demande de sa mère. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête vers elle. Car il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait se retenir de lui dire. De leur dire qu'il aimait les garçons. Mais il ne voulait pas les faire souffrir. Il était leur seul enfant. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur imposer ça.

- Quand j'aurai le temps d'y penser !

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour éviter toute autre question. Catherine regarda John et comprit que lui aussi se posait beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi Stiles évitait ce genre de question ? Comme si en parler lui faisait mal ? Avait-il une copine ? Cela se passait-il mal ?

Il fit réchauffer son assiette et remonta dans sa chambre. Il lança un épisode d'une série qu'il suivait et mangea. Rien que le fait d'avaler lui faisait mal. Il finit tant bien que mal son assiette, descendit la laver et remonta. Toujours sans le moindre mot ni regard pour ses parents.

Il se remit au travail.

Il ne se coucha que tard dans la nuit. Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil à cause de la douleur. Il retint des sanglots pour éviter d'alerter ses parents dans la chambre à côté de la sienne.

La sonnerie du réveil lui fit faire la grimace. Il lui semblait qu'il venait tout juste de fermer les yeux.

Il se leva et se dirigea au radar jusque dans la salle de bains. Pendant qu'il était sous la douche, il n'entendit pas sa mère frapper plusieurs fois. N'ayant aucune réponse de son fils, elle entra. Elle voulait juste récupérer des serviettes. Son fils était de dos. Elle stoppa net tout mouvement quand elle vit les nombreux bleus de différentes couleurs sur le dos de son fils.

Stiles, ne se rendant toujours pas compte de la présence de sa mère, continua comme si de rien n'était. Elle ressortit tout aussi doucement qu'elle était entrée et s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bains qu'elle venait de fermer. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Catherine. Mais une prédominait : pourquoi son fils avait de tels bleus ? Surtout que certains semblaient être très récents. Elle ne pourrait pas en parler à son mari avant ce soir. Mais elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle ne supportait de voir son fils dans cet état.

Stiles sortit de la douche. Il entendit en même temps la voiture de sa mère partir. Il souffla. Il était tout seul le temps qu'il parte lui aussi pour le lycée. Il sortit de la salle de bains avec juste sa serviette et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il alla prendre des vêtements dans sa commode. Alors qu'il mettait son t-shirt, son regard tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir. Il fut stoppé net par ce qu'il y vit. La quasi-totalité de son torse était recouverte de bleus plus ou moins gros. Il sentit la crise de panique venir. Il détourna le regard du miroir pour essayer de se calmer. Mais elle était déjà là. Il tomba au sol, pris de convulsion. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il était resté inconscient. Il essaya de se relever mais n'y arriva pas. Elle l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se hisser sur son lit qu'il sombra à nouveau. Il se réveilla alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

- Et merde …, dit-il en se levant le plus rapidement qu'il put malgré son état.

Après s'être habillé, il grimpa dans sa jeep et partit en trombe vers le lycée. Il arriva à la pause du déjeuner. Il fit attention en rentrant que personne le connaissant ne le voit arriver. Il se dirigea vers son casier. Alors qu'il prenait ses affaires, il vit du coin de l'œil les personnes qu'il redoutait. Se faisant tout petit, il se dirigea vers les toilettes et s'y enferma.

Il ne sut dire combien de temps il y resta, ayant laissé son téléphone dans son casier. Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Il avait trop peur de tomber sur eux. Il entendit plusieurs personnes aller et venir. Puis à un moment, il entendit deux personnes entrer, sans faire de bruit. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans la cabine juste à côté de la sienne.

- Scott …

Stiles se tendit. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul Scott.

- Quoi ?

La voix ayant répondu confirma les soupçons de l'adolescent.

- Il serait peut-être bien que tu ... en parles ... à … Al …

Il ne pouvait parler correctement, l'autre l'embrassant sans arrêt.

- Pas le moment ! J'ai juste envie de toi !

- J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un amusement pour toi !

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Seulement des soupirs.

- Tu crois que je te ferais ça si c'était le cas …

- Oh putain Scott …, souffla l'autre jeune homme, dont Stiles ne se rappelait pas la voix.

- Je te jure Isaac que je vais te faire monter au 7ième ciel !

Alors l'autre jeune homme n'était autre qu'Isaac Lahey.

Stiles connaissait le nom des deux garçons pour jouer dans la même équipe de crosse que lui. Enfin, jouer était un bien grand mot. Il passait son temps à attendre sur le banc de touche. Sauf quand le Coach décidait qu'il en avait assez de le voir ne rien faire et qu'il lui ordonnait de faire 40 tours de terrain.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review mais aussi à ceux qui m'ont mit en favori !**_

_**Pour info, dans ma fic la mère de Stiles s'appelle Catherine. Erreur de ma part mais maintenant que la fic est lançée, je ne vais pas revenir dessus ! **_

_**J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant ! Bonne lecture en tout cas !**_

* * *

Cela dura un moment avant que dans un dernier long soupir, Stiles comprit qu'ils allaient partir. Cela faisait maintenant 5 minutes qu'il n'y avait plus personne. La sonnerie ne devrait plus tarder. Il osa passer la tête par la porte des WC. Il n'eut même pas le temps de l'éviter qu'il se la prit en retour en plein dans le visage. Il tomba à la renverse, se tenant le nez qui saignait abondamment.

- Je t'ai enfin trouvé !

Stiles frissonna de peur.

- Je … je suis dèsolé … j'ai eu un souci avec …

Il ne put finir la phrase qu'il se prit un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

- Je crois que le message d'hier n'est pas passé. J'ai attendu ton compte-rendu toute la matinée. La prof m'a foutu une sale note à cause de toi ! disait l'autre adolescent, la rage se lisant sur son visage.

Il continua à mettre des coups de pied à Stiles qui essayait de se protéger. Il entendit plusieurs craquements qui lui causèrent par mal de souffrance. Il venait d'avoir des côtes de cassées. La porte des WC s'ouvrit en grand.

- Mais que se passe ...

Alors que l'élève voulait donner un autre coup de pied, la personne qui venait d'entrer l'en empêcha et le projeta contre le mur, le sonnant.

L'autre élève s'approcha doucement de Stiles et se baissa. L'adolescent voyait trouble à cause de la douleur.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui pas de souci, dit Stiles en retenant une grimace de douleur.

Il avait bien ramassé cette fois-ci.

- Permets-moi de douter ! Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit-il en voulant passer son bras sous les épaules de Stiles pour l'aider.

L'adolescent recula.

- Non, tu ne peux pas m'aider. Si tu le fais, ils te feront du mal aussi !

L'élève le regarda, étonné. Alors qu'il aurait dû s'occuper d'abord de lui-même, il pensait aux autres.

- Comme s'ils en étaient capables !

Stiles ne sut quoi dire. Mais il voulut croire celui qui lui parlait. Alors qu'il essayait de se lever, il sentit une crise de panique arriver.

- Il faut que je sorte, dit-il en serrant les dents pour retarder l'échéance.

- Il en est hors de question ! Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, tu es dans un sale état !

Sans lui demander son avis, il se sentit soulevé. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Le fait de résister à la crise de panique lui mobilisait toute son énergie.

C'est comme si l'autre élève avait senti l'urgence en le prenant dans ses bras. Stiles se tendait de plus en plus. Il se mit alors à courir en direction de l'infirmerie. Tout le monde le regardait. Mais surtout celui qu'il portait dans ses bras. Il était plein de sang. Plusieurs personnes se mirent à le suivre. Alors qu'il arrivait à l'infirmerie, Stiles sentit sa résistance faiblir. Il avait fait son possible pour ne pas laisser la crise le submerger. Mais la douleur fut plus forte. Et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, ni avec son corps.

Le garçon qui était venu lui porter secours venait juste de le déposer sur le lit qu'il s'arquebouta sous la tension causée par la crise de panique. On pouvait voir les veines ressortir sous la tension.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! Tenez-le pendant que je lui injecte un décontractant.

Alors que deux élèves le tenaient en plus de celui qui l'avait aidé, il se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

- J'ai déjà vu des crises de panique, mais jamais aussi forte, disait l'infirmière tout en essayant de le piquer.

Chose qu'elle n'arriva pas à faire. Elle demanda aux trois élèves de le mettre sur le ventre. Elle n'avait pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle. Elle souleva le t-shirt et ne put retenir un cri de stupeur. Elle venait de voir les hématomes. Les autres élèves aussi. Se ressaisissant, elle baissa légèrement le jean et le boxer du jeune homme. Elle lui fit la piqûre sur le haut de la fesse. Le produit fit rapidement effet. Le corps de Stiles se détendit petit à petit pour finir par rester tranquille sur le lit.

- Vous, vous restez ici ! Je vais immédiatement chercher le proviseur.

L'infirmière sortit en trombe.

- Tu sais qui c'est Derek ?

- Je crois qu'il s'appelle Stiles. C'est un des joueurs de notre équipe.

- Comment ça, tu crois ? Tu ne connais même pas le nom des joueurs de ton équipe ?

- Garde tes remarques acides pour toi Lydia ! Ce n'est pas le moment.

La jeune fille se tut, comprenant qu'elle avait été trop loin dans la situation actuelle.

L'infirmière revint quelques minutes plus tard suivit du Proviseur.

Lorsqu'il vit l'état du jeune homme, il se tourna vers le petit groupe.

- Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le dénommé Derek se mit à parler.

- Je suis entré dans les toilettes et j'ai vu Stiles se faire frapper. Il avait le visage en sang.

- Par qui ?

- C'est un joueur de mon équipe …, souffla-t-il, conscient de ce que cela allait provoquer. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

- Je veux tous les joueurs sur le terrain dans 10 minutes ! lança le proviseur en quittant l'infirmerie.

Derek se tourna vers les deux élèves qui l'avaient aidé à maintenir Stiles.

- Scott, Isaac. Allez chercher les autres. Si les professeurs disent quelque chose, dites-leur que c'est le Proviseur qui veut les voir.

15 minutes plus tard tous les joueurs étaient en rang devant un Proviseur très en colère.

- Je pense qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous sait pourquoi je vous ai tous rassemblés ici. Je lui laisse une chance pour se dénoncer.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes mais personne ne sortit des rangs. Il fulminait. Jamais il n'aurait cru que quelqu'un de son lycée puisse faire preuve de tels actes.

- Très bien, puisqu'il ne veut pas se dénoncer, ce sera toute l'équipe qui sera punie.

Cette fois les protestations fusèrent de toutes parts. Mais personne, en dehors de Derek ne savait qui c'était.

Il arriva sur le terrain suivi par le Coach. Dire que ce dernier était très en colère était un doux euphémisme. On pouvait presque lire l'envie de tuer dans ses yeux.

- C'est quoi ce merdier ? hurla-t-il.

Ce fut le silence complet. On pouvait l'entendre crier bien au-delà du terrain.

- Je peux vous garantir que si celui qui a fait ça ne se dénonce pas tout de suite, vous allez souffrir !

Derek ne disait toujours rien, ayant compris la stratégie du professeur et du Proviseur. Il surprit plusieurs coups d'œil. Une idée folle s'imposa à lui : et si l'élève n'était pas le seul à faire souffrir leur camarade. Elle lui donna des sueurs froides. Et ne fit qu'attiser sa colère.

Malgré les menaces du Coach et du Proviseur, personne ne se dénonça. Derek brûlait de rage. Il ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

Il s'avança rapidement vers le joueur de son équipe responsable de tout ça. Ce dernier, sentant la menace, recula d'un pas. Mais pas assez pour éviter de se prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac et de s'écrouler par terre. Derek lui sauta dessus. Pourtant, l'autre le regarda avec hargne.

- C'est l'autre pd qui t'a …

Il se reçut un autre coup de poing. Derek se pencha et lui murmura.

- Encore un mot, et je te promets que ce que tu lui as fait, c'est de la rigolade !

Bryan se tendit. Le ton qu'avait utilisé Derek était empli de menaces. Et il le connaissait assez pour le croire.

Derek se leva, ayant retrouvé un semblant de calme.

- C'est Bryan que j'ai surpris en train de frapper Stiles, dit-il.

Tous les autres joueurs le regardèrent d'un œil mauvais.

- Il va sans dire que tu es renvoyé de l'équipe définitivement et que tu es exclu jusqu'à ce que je fasse la lumière sur cette affaire. Et une dernière chose : ne t'approche plus jamais de lui.

Sinon je pourrais être moins magnanime.

Le Proviseur avait dit ça tout en regardant l'élève dans les yeux.

Ce dernier se mit à haïr Stiles. C'était de sa faute s'il en était là aujourd'hui. Il allait le lui payer. Très cher.

Le Proviseur parla pendant un moment avec Derek et le Coach.

Lorsque Catherine reçut un appel du lycée, elle se doutait bien que son fils avait eu un problème. Mais pas celui-là. En arrivant au lycée, elle aperçut la voiture de son mari. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Dès qu'il s'agissait de son fils, John ne réfléchissait plus, il fonçait.

Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle connaissait très bien les lieux pour y avoir étudié. Elle pouvait entendre son mari crier. Elle pressa le pas.

Elle retrouva son mari en train de crier après le Proviseur qui, semble-t-il, n'en menait pas large.

- John …

Le seul son qu'elle produisit suffit à calmer son mari immédiatement.

Puis son regard se porta sur le lit où se trouvait son fils. Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Il était vraiment mal au point. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le visage où il y avait encore des traces de sang.

Elle se retourna et posa une seule question au Proviseur.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le proviseur déglutit. Mais c'était quoi cette famille ? D'une simple parole, elle avait calmé son mari et d'un simple regard, elle venait de le faire se sentir tout petit.

- Un élève l'a trouvé en train de se faire battre dans les toilettes.

- Mais comment ? demanda John en regardant sa femme. Stiles sait très bien se défendre. Moi-même j'ai du mal à lui faire face …


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello tout le monde ! Voila suite :D (un chapitre par jour normalement ^^)**_

_**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent encore plus envie de continuer à écrire ! **_

_**Bonne lecture en tout cas ! **_

La révélation choqua les personnes présentes dans la pièce : le Coach, le Proviseur et l'infirmière.

Enfin, c'était surtout le Coach qui était surpris. Il avait toujours considéré le jeune homme comme un faignant, incapable de jouer correctement à La Crosse.

- Pour le moment, nous n'en savons pas plus. il faudra attendre que Stiles se réveille.

- Et l'autre élève, il a dit quoi ?

- Rien du tout. Il ne veut rien dire !

- Laissez-le moi quelques minutes et je peux vous assurer …

- CHERI ! Ca suffit !

Le Sheriff se tut immédiatement.

- Tu ne feras rien. Je ne pense pas que Stiles le voudrait. Tu sais comme il a la violence en horreur. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est pas défendu. Pour éviter de devoir faire du mal …

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Derek et plusieurs élèves derrière lui.

- Je vous présente Derek. Il s'agit de l'élève qui a trouvé votre fils dans les …

Catherine s'était jetée sur lui pour le serrer fort dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci d'avoir aidé Stiles ! C'est un idiot, mais nous l'aimons plus que tout au monde !

Derek, n'étant pas trop habitué à ce genre de démonstrations, ne fit rien du tout. La mère de Stiles s'écarta d'elle-même. Ce fut au tour de John de s'approcher. Il tendit la main. Derek la lui serra.

- Merci !

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il prononça. Mais on pouvait sentir tous ses sentiments à travers.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais l'ambulance ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

En effet, chacun put entendre le son de la sirène.

Tout le monde regardait par la fenêtre pour savoir qui était emmené.

- Le premier qui ose regarder se verra coller pour le restant de son séjour ici ! lança le professeur Harris.

Tout comme les autres enseignants, il était révolté par ce qu'il s'était passé. Même si ses réflexions l'agaçaient, Stiles était sûrement l'élève le plus intelligent qu'il avait rencontré depuis qu'il enseignait.

Stiles se réveilla quelques temps après son arrivée à l'hôpital. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où il était. Son état ne devait pas être terrible pour y avoir atterri. Il inspira à fond et le regretta. Ses côtes lui faisaient atrocement mal. Il ouvrit les yeux et dut attendre quelques secondes pour qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière. Il était tout seul dans la chambre. Il pouvait entendre des gens devant sa porte. Il referma les yeux et revécut la scène. Son cœur s'emballa. Le moniteur à côté de lui aussi. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un médecin et deux infirmières. Ses parents suivaient.

- Il faut absolument vous calmer jeune homme. Vous avez plusieurs côtes cassées. Il faut vous détendre.

Stiles grogna presque sous les paroles du médecin. Se calmer avec ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il en avait des marrantes. La main de sa mère eut bien plus de résultat.

- Mon chéri … Que s'est-il passé ?

Stiles savait qu'il ne pourrait plus le cacher.

Alors il commença. Son père s'était mis derrière sa femme et lui tenait les épaules. Plus Stiles parlait, plus Catherine ouvrait grand les yeux. Et plus il avait honte. D'un signe de tête, John indiqua au personnel soignant de sortir.

Il prit place à côté de son fils et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis fier de toi fiston … Mais tu aurais dû nous en parler ! Nous aurions pu faire quelque chose !

- Je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec ça …

- Comment ça ? Jamais tu ne nous embêteras avec ce genre de choses, continua Catherine en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

- Serais-tu prêt à mettre ça par écrit ? demande John.

- Chéri ! Ce n'est pas le mom …

- C'est bon maman. Il est temps que quelque chose soit fait. Si ce n'est pas moi qui subit ça, ce sera un autre et je le refuse. J'accepte papa !

Ses parents étaient tellement fiers de leur fils. En lui promettant de revenir le voir dès le lendemain matin, ils le quittèrent.

Pourtant il ne resta pas tout seul longtemps. Quelqu'un frappa doucement.

- Entrez ! dit Stiles, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le voir.

Il entendit plusieurs voix. Qui chuchotaient.

Une jeune fille rousse entra alors. Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Je suis …

- Lydia Martin, dit Stiles.

La jeune fille fit le poisson. Comment la connaissait-il ?

- Nous sommes venus voir comment tu allais ?

- Nous ? Tu veux parler du troupeau d'éléphants devant la porte ?

Il entendit plusieurs protestations. Il fit un clin d'œil à la rousse qui sourit. C'était un sacré phénomène. Elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait bien s'entendre avec lui.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la chambre. Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche. Il y avait une grande partie de l'équipe de la Crosse dans sa chambre. Derek, le capitaine, Jackson le co-capitaine et les autres joueurs. Il remarqua Scott qui était aux côtés d'une jolie fille. Et Isaac pas loin qui le regardait du coin de l'œil.

- C'est qui qui m'a trouvé ? demanda-t-il, ne se souvenant plus trop de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- C'est le loup mal léché, répondit Lydia.

Elle eut pour réponse une sorte de grognement.

- Quand je disais que c'était un loup mal léché, continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Scott.

Stiles le regarda. Son regard dut en dire long car Derek intervint.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile qu'il raconte à nouveau ce qu'il a vécu !

Il se tourna vers le malade.

- Nous sommes juste venus voir comment tu allais ! On ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps, dit-il en poussant presque tout le monde vers la sortie.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas, répondit Stiles précipitamment de peur de se retrouver seul avec ses souvenirs.

Alors ils restèrent avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient forcés de partir à cause de la fin des visites. Lui disant qu'ils passeraient le voir le lendemain.

L'infirmière passa peu de temps après leur départ pour lui donner quelque chose pour dormir.

Il s'endormit comme une masse.

Quand on lui apporta son petit déjeuner, il fit la grimace. Il n'y avait que de la compote et une espèce de bouillie dans son bol.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est un petit déjeuner ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'infirmier.

- Je n'ai pas forcément l'habitude de manger ça …

- Et tu manges quoi d'habitude ?

Et Stiles commença à énumérer tout ce qu'il mangeait au petit déjeuner. L'infirmier ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Et tu restes aussi mince en mangeant tout ça ? Tu peux me donner ta recette ? demanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoir.

L'adolescent se mit à rire. Mais le regretta immédiatement.

- Il faut que tu fasses doucement. Il te faudra sûrement plusieurs semaines pour que tu récupères complètement. En attendant, interdit de faire le moindre geste brusque, lui conseilla l'infirmier, redevenu sérieux.

Stiles acquiesça et s'allongea à nouveau. Il porta son regard sur le ciel bleu qu'il pouvait voir de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, quelqu'un frappa et entra directement. Sa mère. Il sourit. Elle lui tendit son sac dans lequel se trouvaient son téléphone, son ordinateur et surtout plusieurs paquets de gâteaux et de bonbons.

- Tu sais que je t'aime maman ? dit-il en rigolant.

Sa mère haussa les épaules, elle aussi avec un sourire.

- J'ai croisé les médecins. Tu devrais pouvoir sortir d'ici deux jours normalement.

- Je peux rentrer aujourd'hui à la maison ?demanda Stiles quand même, un peu d'espoir dans la voix.

- Non, ce n'est pas prudent. Et puis ton père et moi ne sommes pas à la maison souvent en ce moment.

- Ouais je sais, c'est les élections, souffla Stiles qui attendait que tout ça soit fini pour retrouver ses parents comme avant.

Catherine dut le sentir et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils.

- Je comprends que c'est dur pour toi ! Mais c'est bientôt fini, ne t'inquiète pas !

Une fois sa mère partit, il se jeta presque sur les paquets de gâteaux. Il alluma son ordinateur et alla sur internet pour se changer les idées.

Remarquant son téléphone encore éteint sur son lit, il l'alluma. Il attendit, et ce dernier vibra sous les messages. Il commença à les lire.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, il en retint sa respiration. Il pouvait sentir la crise de panique arriver. Il chercha le bouton pour appeler les infirmières mais n'arriva pas à le trouver. Il en paniqua encore plus.

Scott était venu plus tôt que les autres. Il voulait demander quelque chose à Stiles. Il frappa mais n'eut aucune réponse. Puis tout d'un coup, il entendit des gémissements. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et vit Stiles secoué de spasmes. Il ressortit de la chambre et cria pour qu'une infirmière arrive. L'une d'elle arriva en courant. Quelques secondes après, ce furent deux autres ainsi qu'un médecin qui arrivèrent.

Une fois calmé, le médecin sortit de la chambre et se tourna vers Scott.

- Vous savez ce qui a pu provoquer une telle crise de panique ?

- Non, pas du tout. J'étais juste venu le voir. J'ai entendu ses gémissements …, dit Scott.

Voyant qu'il était pâle, il le fit asseoir et lui proposa quelque chose de chaud à boire. Alors qu'il finissait de boire, les autres arrivèrent. Le voyant déjà présent, plusieurs se posèrent des questions. Mais sa pâleur les alarma. Il leva la tête et les vit arriver. Il tomba sur une paire d'yeux bleus ciel. Il ne réfléchit même pas.

Alisson, croyant qu'il se dirigeait vers elle lui fit un sourire et ouvrit les bras. Mais elle fut stupéfaite que son petit ami se jette dans les bras d'Isaac.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici la suite :D Merci encore à toutes et tous qui m'écrivent des reviews, qui me follow et me mette en favori ! **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

- Scott, il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Derek brusquement.

Se rendant compte de la situation, Scott se détacha précipitamment du jeune blond et baissa les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas … Je suis arrivé en avance et j'ai entendu des gémissements dans sa chambre. Je suis entré …

Les souvenirs de l'état du jeune homme se rappelèrent à lui et il frissonna. Il avait pu voir le visage de son camarade. Il était terrifié. Isaac posa sa main sur son épaule. Le jeune brun releva la tête et fit un petit sourire au jeune homme.

- Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il avait l'air terrifié !

Tout à coup, Jackson regarda autour de lui. Lydia avait disparu. Son regard se porta vers la porte de la chambre. Elle était entrouverte. Pour donner réponse à ses déductions, Lydia sortit de la chambre, un téléphone à la main. Le visage fermé qu'elle eut l'alarma tout de suite.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il s'est passé ! dit-elle.

La voix était froide et emplie de colère.

Elle tendit le téléphone à Derek qui lut les messages.

La colère pouvait presque se faire sentir. Chacun les lut.

- Il n'était pas le seul à …

- En effet ! Et crois-moi, ils vont le payer cher ! déclara Derek.

Tout le monde le connaissait. Quand il employait ce ton, il ne valait mieux pas être sur son chemin.

Il se réveilla complètement dans le gaz. Il ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il pouvait voir des formes autour de lui.

- Il se réveille, dit une voix féminine.

- Tu es un ange ? demanda Stiles étant un peu pommé.

On put entendre plusieurs personnes étouffer des rires.

- Il sait parler aux femmes, LUI ! lança Lydia.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait dans sa chambre, il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, voyant correctement cette fois-ci.

Il avait mal partout. Encore pire qu'avant. Il voulut se relever mais ne put le faire par manque de force.

- Doucement, dit Derek. Tu as refait une crise de panique. Tu dois y aller doucement.

Stiles se souvint d'un seul coup et devint pâle comme un mort. Jackson lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- On va régler ça, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu ne risques rien !

Le jeune homme le regarda et posa son regard sur chaque personne du groupe. Il pouvait lire dans chaque regard une détermination sans faille. Il souffla, expulsant par la même occasion la tension.

- Merci les gars !

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ?

Stiles regarda Derek qui avait posé la réponse.

- Pour une simple raison : pour éviter qu'un autre subisse ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

La réponse coupa le souffle à tout le monde. Il avait subi autant de sévices pour éviter que d'autres n'en soient victime à sa place ?

- Je sais que mon raisonnement peut surprendre. Mais je ne supporte pas la violence. Alors si je peux empêcher quelqu'un de se faire frapper, je ferai tout ce que je pourrais.

- Même à te faire frapper à leur place ?

- En effet, répondit Stiles comme si c'était normal.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence. Mais rapidement comblés par Scott qui posait plein de questions à Stiles.

- Tu sais que je serai encore là demain, et les autres jours ? dit Stiles avec un petit sourire. Scott devint rouge de honte et se tut.

- T'inquiète ! En général, personne ne fait attention à moi. Ca fait du bien d'être un peu le centre d'attention, dit Stiles avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Oui, ben ne t'y habitue pas trop. Mlle Martin ne supporte pas la concurrence, lança Alisson.

Lydia lui tira la langue dans un geste plein de maturité. Stiles se mit à glousser et grimaça sous la douleur. Il allait vraiment devoir faire attention.

Comme la veille, ils restèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière leur demande de sortir.

Une fois tout le monde dehors, il souffla. Il était heureux que des gens s'intéressent à lui. Mais il savait qu'une fois de retour au lycée, il serait à nouveau seul. Mais pour le moment, il voulait profiter de l'instant présent. Son téléphone bipa, indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un message.

« On repasse demain te voir ! »

Le numéro était celui de … Lydia.

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux. Il chercha dans son téléphone et trouva plusieurs numéros qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils avaient tous rentré leur numéro dans son téléphone. Ils formaient une bien étrange bande d'amis.

Le lendemain arriva tout aussi vite. Ce fut Scott qui entra le premier.

- Salut ! lança-t-il à Stiles qui leva la tête de son ordinateur. Il regarda l'heure.

Il était venu beaucoup plus tôt que les autres. Il pouvait voir Scott détourner son regard.

- Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? finit-il par dire.

- Non … Enfin oui … Si ca ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

Stiles lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Voilà … Je voulais savoir … Comment tu avais su que tu aimais les garçons ?

Il n'osa pas regarder le malade de peur qu'il ne se moque de lui.

- Je me suis jamais vraiment posé la question, je crois. C'est venu naturellement. Je me suis rendu compte que je regardais plus souvent les garçons que les filles. Et que je me voyais plus dans les bras d'un mec que d'une nana. Bizarre non ? lança Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Scott le regarda et sourit à son tour.

- Juste une chose, continua Stiles. Tu ne peux pas continuer sur les deux tableaux. Soit tu laisses tomber Alisson, soit tu laisses tomber Isaac. Mais il faut faire un choix !

Scott se leva sous l'aveu.

- Mais comment ?

- Ben en fait …

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de devenir tout rouge. Et il raconta à Scott comment il l'avait su. Son vis-à-vis ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Ne dis rien s'il te plait ! le supplia-t-il presque en pleurant.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de dire ou de faire quelque chose. Mais il faut que tu fasses un choix. Et rapidement. Je doute qu'Isaac le supporte encore longtemps.

Scott acquiesça, comprenant qu'il devait prendre une décision.

- Et tu as quelqu'un toi ?

- Non. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit. Je pense que j'ai peur de sauter le pas. Et puis surtout, je n'ai pas encore trouvé quelqu'un qui me supporte !

Et il éclata de rire. Rire rapidement réprimé par la douleur.

- Putain … vivement que j'aille mieux parce que là, c'est plus supportable !

Les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après. Chacun fut surpris de voir que Scott était déjà là mais personne ne dit rien.

Scott se plaça d'office à côté d'Isaac. Leurs corps se touchaient presque. Personne ne semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Scott.

- On peut aller se promener dans le parc si vous voulez ! lança Lydia.

Tout le monde fut d'accord. Stiles fut aussi d'accord.

- Par contre, il va falloir sortir ! Je ne suis pas forcément présentable à l'instant !

La jeune rousse leva les yeux vers le ciel et prenant la main de Jackson, elle sortit suivit du reste du groupe.

Stiles repoussa les draps et posa ses pieds sur le sol. La fraicheur de ce dernier lui fit du bien. Il devait aller prendre une douche et ensuite il pourra sortir. A peine fut-il sur ses jambes qu'il s'écroula au sol, entraînant avec lui le matériel médical. Isaac et Derek rentrèrent en vitesse pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils se précipitèrent vers Stiles, le voyant par terre. Il les arrêta d'une main. Il ne supportait pas d'être dépendant de quelqu'un. Même si ça lui coûtait beaucoup d'effort, il y arriverait tout seul. Prenant appui sur le lit, il parvint à se relever doucement, au prix d'un grand effort. Il réussit à se tourner de façon à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil roulant. Une fois assis, il souffla et eut un petit sourire. Il regarda Isaac et Derek et leva le pouce en signe de victoire. Voyant que tout allait bien, ils sortirent.

- Il est vraiment bizarre, non ? lança Isaac.

- Je pense que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a vécu, répondit Derek. Mais en tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire preuve d'autant de courage.

Tout le groupe le regarda bizarrement.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Derek ?

- Ben oui ! Pourquoi ? répondit ce dernier irrité.

- Ben, tu te rends compte que tu viens de faire un compliment !

Il grogna pour toute réponse.

- Mouais, je me disais bien que tu ne pouvais pas avoir changé, dit Lydia.

Stiles se dirigea tant bien que mal sous la douche avec son fauteuil. Il alluma l'eau. Il attendit un peu pour que l'eau chaude arrive et se glissa sous l'eau. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Il se lava comme il le put et se sécha en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de mouvements brusques. Il sortit de la salle de bains et attrapa son sac où sa mère avait mis des affaires. Il eut beaucoup de mal à mettre son boxer et encore plus son jean mais y arriva. Il enfila un t-shirt en col en V. Mais il abandonna quand il dut mettre des chaussettes et des chaussures. De toute façon, il faisait assez bon dehors pour qu'il n'en ait pas l'utilité.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit face au groupe qui l'attendait. Scott se plaça d'office derrière lui pour pousser son fauteuil.

Une fois dehors, Stiles respira aussi fort qu'il put malgré la douleur. Ca lui faisait un bien fou de sortir.

- Vous n'avez pas des choses de prévues au fait ? demanda Stiles, inquiet qu'ils changent leurs plans pour lui.

- En dehors de venir te voir ? Aux dernières nouvelles, non, lança Lydia en haussant les épaules.

- Il vaut mieux pas la contrarier, souffla Scott.

- J'avais cru le comprendre …

- Vous marmonnez quoi vous deux ? dit la rousse sur un ton suspicieux.

- Nous admirions juste la façon dont tu aimes diriger les choses, répondit Stiles avec un petit sourire en coin.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut tout le monde ! Désoler de ne pas avoir publier hier :/**_

_**je publierai un second chapitre dans la soirée pour me rattraper ;)**_

_**Merci encore pour toutes les reviews ! Bonne lecture (et surtout un gros merci à ma bêta !)**_

_**EDIT : toutes mes excuses d'avoir publier un mauvais chapitre :(**_

* * *

Lydia plissa les yeux et fixa le jeune homme dans son fauteuil. Elle allait devoir faire attention. Il semblait avoir assez de répartie pour ne pas se laisser faire. Mais le défi la tentait.

Avant que quelqu'un ne rajoute quelque chose, ils entendirent courir derrière eux.

- Derek ! lança une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme se retourna et souffla.

- Tu pourrais au moins répondre à ton téléphone ! l'incendia la jeune femme.

- Je ne l'ai pas pris Cora !

- C'est malin ça ! Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose ?

- Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?

A la question, la jeune femme sembla se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls.

- Je vous présente Cora … Ma sœur …

Elle lui mit une claque sur la tête.

- Un peu plus de respect pour ta sœur qui te cherche partout !

Son regard se posa sur Stiles en fauteuil roulant. Son visage s'adoucit tout de suite. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement.

- C'est que tu es plutôt mignon toi …, dit-elle en tournant autour de lui.

Derek se cacha le visage avec sa main droite. Sa sœur n'avait aucune retenue. Elle lui faisait honte. Mais la réponse du jeune homme les cloua sur place.

- Merci du compliment, mais j'avoue ne pas forcément être attiré par des formes aussi féminine !

Lydia se retint d'exploser de rire devant le visage déconfit de Cora.

- Quel dommage … Remarque, on ne sait jamais ! continua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

- C'est à ce moment-là que je dois prendre peur et hurler, non ? continua Stiles, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Ses réactions étaient peu ordinaires. Ce fut pour ça que la sœur de Derek éclata de rire.

- Je t'aime bien toi !

Elle se retourna vers son frère et lui lança son téléphone.

- Maman et Papa ne vont pas tarder à revenir. Je pense qu'il serait bien que l'on soit là tous les deux à leur arrivée.

Derek acquiesça. Il dit au revoir à tout le monde et suivit sa sœur.

Arrivés à la voiture, Cora redevint sérieuse.

- Il lui est arrivé quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Derek lui expliqua alors pendant qu'ils roulaient. La jeune femme fut révoltée par ce qu'elle entendit. Mais aussi très surprise par le raisonnement du jeune homme.

Ils raccompagnèrent Stiles jusqu'à sa chambre. Au moment de partir, Alisson prit Scott par la main. Ce dernier se tendit imperceptiblement. Il remarqua aussi le regard d'Isaac. Stiles souffla. Il n'aimait pas les problèmes.

Plusieurs minutes après que le groupe soit parti, il envoya un message à Scott.

Scott s'arrêta devant chez lui. Il rangea sa moto et déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où l'attendait sa mère.

- Salut Maman, dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

- Bonjour Scott ! Alors comment va-t-il ?

- Pas trop mal je pense. Il est encore faible mais je pense qu'il s'en remettra rapidement, répondit Scott en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

Melissa regarda son fils. Il avait changé. Son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- Tu veux que l'on parle ? dit-elle simplement.

Scott, surpris, recracha le jus d'orange.

- Heu non, pourquoi il y aurait quelque chose ? dit-il tout en détournant les yeux.

Elle connaissait son fils par cœur. Il ne lui parlerait que quand il serait prêt.

Il monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et remarqua le message de Stiles.

« Ne tarde pas trop ! Plus tu vas attendre, plus ce sera difficile pour toi et pour eux ».

Scott souffla. Il savait que Stiles avait raison. Qu'il devait absolument agir. Et rapidement.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et envoya un message à Alisson ainsi qu'à Isaac.

Stiles se réveilla de bonne heure. C'était son jour de sortie. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui. A peine avait-il finit de mettre ses affaires dans son sac, que la porte s'ouvrit sur un médecin et sa mère.

- Il faudra faire attention pendant plusieurs semaines encore. Je vous suggère de vous reposer jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et la semaine prochaine. Vos crises de paniques ne vous ont pas aidé !

- Comment ça les crises de panique ? Il n'en a fait qu'une ! dit Catherine.

Le médecin la regarda et comprit que l'adolescent ne l'avait pas tenue au courant.

- Votre fils a fait une autre crise.

Elle se retourna vers Stiles qui n'en menait pas large. Elle se radoucit quelques secondes après.

- Je ferai attention à ce qu'il ne fasse pas trop d'efforts !

- En tout cas, ses amis sont venus le voir tous les jours, ce qui est assez rare en général.

Stiles s'installa dans la voiture, sans dire un mot.

- Tes amis ?

- Oui … Il y a celui qui m'a trouvé, Derek. Et d'autres joueurs aussi. Et aussi Lydia …

Catherine haussa un sourcil. Son fils venait parler d'une fille.

- Et cette Lydia, elle est comment ?

- En couple Maman. Elle est en couple, souffla Stiles ayant compris les sous-entendus de sa mère.

Elle démarra. Une grande partie du trajet se fit dans le silence.

- Plus jamais Stiles, dit Catherine en ne quittant pas la route des yeux, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Ne nous cache plus jamais ce genre de chose ! Ton père et moi, nous nous faisons beaucoup de soucis pour toi.

Jamais il n'avait vu sa mère pleurer. Cela le bouleversa et il se mit à pleurer à son tour.

- Je te le promets Maman !

Scott avait envoyé un message à Isaac et à Alisson pour qu'ils le rejoignent dans une salle de cours vide.

Lorsque la jeune fille entra, elle fut surprise d'y voir Isaac aussi. Ce dernier haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Scott contemplait le parking, semblant trouver ce qu'il voyait très intéressant. Entendant la porte se fermer, il souffla et prit une bonne inspiration et se retourna. Il croisa le regard d'Isaac empli de peur et celui d'Alison d'incompréhension.

- Il … Il s'avère que j'ai un problème avec vous deux, dit-il tout bas mais les deux adolescents entendirent.

- Un problème ? demanda Alisson, définitivement perdue par ce qu'il se passait.

- Je …

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour prendre contenance. Et repensa à ce qu'avait fait Stiles. Il avait été courageux. Pas comme lui …

- Je vous aime tous les deux, et il faut que je fasse un choix ! dit-il en regardant fixement Alisson.

Alisson recula comme si on venait de lui assener un coup de massue.

- Comment ça tu nous aimes tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Ne me fait pas répéter Alisson … s'il te plait !

C'est alors que le cerveau de la jeune femme fit les déductions. Elle se mit à crier.

- Tu aimes cette pédale ? Et moi alors ?

Le regard de Scott devint sévère.

- Ne l'insulte pas ! gronda-t-il.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Il est hors de question que je me fasse piquer mon petit ami par … par …

Elle regarda Isaac, les yeux pleins de haine.

Quant au blond, il n'avait aucune réaction. Il ne pensait pas que Scott aurait voulu faire un choix aussi rapidement et surtout aussi ouvertement. Le voyant se rapprocher de la jeune fille pour la calmer, la vérité s'imposa à lui et il recula, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Regarde-moi cette tapette qui …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase qu'elle reçut une gifle.

- Tu es pitoyable Alisson ! Je n'avais pas encore réussi à faire mon choix et je voulais voir vos réactions pour m'aider ! Tu viens de me perdre ! Et c'est ta faute ! dit Scott comme verdict.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle fit demi-tour et sortit de la salle en courant.

Scott se retourna et fit face à Isaac qui regardait la situation, ne comprenant plus rien, étant sûr et certain que le brun choisirait la jeune fille. Scott s'approcha de lui et passa sa main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Nous n'aurons plus jamais à nous cacher, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Isaac expira de soulagement et répondit à son baiser.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Comme convenu, voici le second chapitre de la journée ! **_

_**Bonne lecture en tout cas ! **_

* * *

Le téléphone de Stiles bipa. Il l'attrapa et lut le message.

« J'ai fait mon choix. Merci ! »

Le jeune homme sourit. Voila un problème de solutionner. Il se replongea sur la série qu'il regardait tout en mangeant tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Il avait une semaine pour profiter et il comptait bien en abuser. Il y passa une bonne partie de la journée.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il fit rouler son fauteuil et alla ouvrir. Scott et Isaac. Avec un grand sourire.

- Salut les gars ! Ca va ? demanda-t-il plus pour la forme.

Isaac s'approcha de lui et le serra comme il le put dans ses bras.

- Merci … C'est grâce à toi que je suis avec lui ….

Stiles passa la main dans le dos du jeune blond.

- Si j'ai pu être utile, tant mieux !

Aller, rentrez !

Il leur proposa de s'installer dans le salon le temps qu'il aille leur chercher quelque chose à boire.

Ils entendirent un verre se briser et se précipitèrent dans la cuisine. Stiles était appuyé contre le rebord du plan de travail, les débris d'un verre au sol.

- Désolé, le placard est en hauteur et …

- Et si tu demandais de l'aide, ça ne serait pas mieux ? dit Scott.

- Peut-être, souffla Stiles se rasseyant dans son fauteuil le temps que Scott attrape un verre et Isaac nettoyant ses dégâts.

Il détestait se sentir aussi faible. Vivement qu'il puisse remarcher normalement. Il n'aimait pas être dépendant de qui que ce soit.

- Au fait, comment tu as su que j'habitais ici ? demanda Stiles, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait jamais donné son adresse.

- J'ai promis de ne rien dire, répondit Scott avec un clin d'œil.

- C'est Lydia, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune brun eut un hoquet de surprise. Son vis-à-vis semblait être aussi intelligent qu'on le disait.

Stiles lança une manette à chacun d'eux.

- On va voir si vous êtes aussi bon sur le terrain que sur un jeu vidéo ! lança-t-il sur un ton de défi.

La nuit était tombée et on pouvait entendre des rires depuis la rue.

- Bon, je m'avoue vaincu ! lança Scott en se laissant aller sur le canapé.

- Idem pour moi ! Tu es un monstre Stiles ! Moi qui me croyait bon … Tu viens de nous ridiculiser pour plusieurs années, continua Isaac.

Ce dernier s'approcha doucement de Scott. Il y alla doucement, pensant que le jeune homme ne voulait pas l'embrasser devant Stiles. Mais il fut surpris lorsque ce fut lui qui l'embrassa.

- Je peux vous laisser si vous voulez ! ricana Stiles.

Ils devinrent rouge tous les deux.

Chacun entendit la serrure tourner et les parents de Stiles entrèrent. Ils furent étonnés de voir que leur fils n'était pas tout seul.

- Je vous présente Scott et Isaac, des amis ! leur dit Stiles.

Chacun dit bonjour aux parents du jeune homme.

- Vous restez là pour manger ? demanda Catherine.

Scott et Isaac ne surent quoi dire. Alors qu'ils ne connaissaient le jeune homme que depuis quelques jours, les voilà invités par les parents de ce dernier.

- Vous aimez quoi comme pizza ? demanda Stiles faisant comme s'ils allaient dire oui.

- Mais on ne veut pas …

- Pas de ça chez nous ! lança John, toujours en tenue de Sheriff. C'est grâce à vous si mon idiot de fils est là aujourd'hui !

- Papa ! Pas devant tout le monde !

- Quoi ? Que tu es un idiot ? Tout le monde le sait déjà fiston, dit John avec un grand sourire.

Stiles grommela quelque chose et eut lui aussi un grand sourire.

- Il faut que je prévienne ma mère !

Scott se leva et alla dans l'entrée pour appeler sa mère. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- C'est bon pour moi, dit-il et passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule d'Isaac, ne se rendant pas compte que Catherine, la mère de Stiles était là aussi.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il retira tout de suite son bras.

- Sois toi-même jeune homme ! dit John en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Scott comprit alors pourquoi Stiles était aussi … bizarre. Ses parents l'étaient tout autant. Alors, doucement, sans être sûr de ce qu'il faisait, il remit son bras par-dessus les épaules de son compagnon. Ce dernier posa sa tête dessus et ferma les yeux. Stiles leva le pouce en direction de Scott. Ce dernier lui sourit.

- Et toi Isaac, tu ne préviens pas tes parents ? demanda Stiles innocemment.

Le jeune blond ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

- Je vis dans un foyer …, dit-il comme s'il avait honte.

- Ah … Désolé …, fit Stiles en baissant la tête, regrettant d'avoir posé la question.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! dit immédiatement Isaac ne voulant pas que le jeune homme se sente coupable.

Ils passèrent à table. Scott et Isaac adorèrent les pizzas.

- C'est quoi comme marque ? Que je dise à ma mère d'en acheter ! Elles sont vraiment délicieuses.

- C'est une marqué déposée Made In Stiles ! lança Catherine voyant son fils devenir rouge comme une tomate.

- Hein ? C'est toi qui les as faites ? demanda Isaac, surpris.

- Oui, c'est moi …

- Faudrait que tu montres à ma mère comment les faire parce que, dès qu'elle commence à faire à manger, il vaut mieux ne pas avoir trop faim ! dit Scott tout en finissant sa part.

Son père l'aida à monter les escaliers en le portant. Il le déposa sur son lit.

- Sache que nous sommes vraiment fiers de toi Stiles ! N'en doute jamais !

Tu as l'air de t'être fait de bons amis.

- Je les connais depuis un moment, on joue dans la même équipe. On n'avait jamais discuté ni même passé du temps ensemble. Tu sais que les gens me fuient quand je commence à parler …

- Ca n'a pas l'air de les déranger !

- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ils ont peut-être le même genre de spécimen que moi dans le groupe. Lydia …

- Méfie-toi alors ! lança son père tout en rigolant. Une femme intelligente est ce qu'il y a …

- Je serais curieuse d'entendre la suite, dit Catherine en entrant dans la chambre.

Son père se rapprocha et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son fils qui le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Catherine leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa son fils.

Il se retrouva tout seul dans sa chambre. Il avait encore les images de Scott et Isaac s'embrassant. Il était heureux pour eux. Mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de les jalouser. Il n'était encore jamais tombé amoureux et n'avait donc jamais embrassé quelqu'un.

Avisant son fauteuil à l'autre bout de la chambre, il souffla et essaya de se lever. Il parvint à se tenir sur ses jambes bien qu'elles soient fébriles. Surestimant ses forces, il voulut descendre les escaliers. Sauf qu'il ne put coordonner ses mouvements et tomba en avant. Avant même qu'il n'atteigne le sol, son père le rattrapa.

- Ne fais pas trop d'efforts ! lui dit-il en l'aidant à descendre les escaliers, comprenant que son fils voulait remarcher.

Stiles s'installa dans la cuisine. Il y avait plusieurs papiers sur la table. Il put y lire son nom sur certains d'entre eux.

- J'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple pour toi de le faire ici, dit John en prenant place en face de son fils.

Alors Stiles commença à raconter. John ne montrait rien mais il brûlait littéralement de rage. Il allait faire payer ceux qui s'en étaient pris à son fils. Puis il demanda qu'il soulève son t-shirt. Stiles le regarda d'un air suppliant. Mais John tint bon. Stiles n'avait pas fini de l'enlever que son père le prit dans ses bras. Il photographia alors ses bleus.

Son père partit à son tour travailler. Il se retrouva alors tout seul dans la maison. Il se planta devant les escaliers et souffla. Il fallait absolument qu'il prenne une douche. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour qu'il arrive en haut sans encombre. Il aurait voulu danser une danse de la victoire s'il n'avait pas été autant essoufflé. Attrapant des affaires dans son armoire, il se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bains, en s'aidant des murs pour l'aider à marcher.

La douche lui fit un bien fou. Il ressortit de la pièce empli d'une nouvelle énergie. Il avisa l'escalier et dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour descendre. Mais il y parvint sans souci.

Il s'installa alors et attaqua le dossier qu'il devait rendre à Harris la semaine suivante. Une fois fini, il ouvrit une autre page et commença à écrire un second rapport. Allant appuyer sur une touche, il stoppa net. Il secoua la tête. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude, que c'était devenu un réflexe.

Il referma l'ordinateur et se leva pour aller manger un morceau. Il se cuisina quelque chose de rapide.

Il s'endormit sur le canapé, avec un fond de musique. Il n'entendit pas la sonnette, ni les coups sur la porte, ni les cris. La porte finit par s'ouvrir.

- STILES ! hurla quelqu'un.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Salut ! Mes plus plates excuses pour ne pas avoir publier pendant ces deux derniers jours ! **_

_**Pour la peine, je vais publier 3 chapitres aujourd'hui ! **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes ! Et merci encore poour vos nombreuses reviews ! **_

Le jeune homme sursauta et se leva d'un bond. Le regrettant tout de suite, la douleur se rappelant vivement à lui. Il se trouva devant Scott, Isaac, Derek, Jackson, Lydia et son père.

- Il se passe quoi ? demanda-t-il, ne se doutant de rien.

- Ben ça fait au moins 30 minutes que l'on frappe à ta porte, sonne et crie ! On a finit par appeler ton père !

C'était Derek qui venait de parler. Les autres du groupe le regardèrent comme s'ils avaient affaire à un extraterrestre.

- Désolé, me suis endormi ! répondit Stiles en baissant la tête.

- Vu que tout le monde va bien, je retourne travailler !

John partit après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde et Stiles se retrouva devant eux, sans savoir trop quoi faire.

Ce fut Lydia qui rompit le silence.

- Tu comptes nous laisser debout toute l'après-midi ?

La réflexion de la jeune fille sortit Stiles de son inaction. Il les invita à s'assoir pendant qu'il allait chercher des verres. Tout le monde fut surpris de le voir marcher. Avec difficulté cependant. Il revint avec un plateau qui penchait dangereusement. Ce fut Scott qui lui prit des mains avec un clin d'œil.

- Comme ça, tu as mis la pâtée à nos deux geeks ? dit Jackson

- Une pâtée d'anthologie même, répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça, continua le joueur de crosse.

Stiles tourna son regard vers Scott et Isaac qui faisaient non de la tête. Mais un seul regard de Lydia leur fit rendre les armes.

Jackson put constater qu'en effet, il pouvait leur mettre une pâtée mémorable. Quant à Lydia, elle observait tout le monde. Et plus particulièrement Derek. Il ne quittait pas le jeune homme du regard. Comme s'il avait peur qu'il se casse.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à parler, rire. Derek ne parla que très peu, comme à son habitude.

- Ca vous dit que l'on aille manger un morceau ? demanda Scott.

Tout le monde approuva le plan. Stiles dut retourner se changer. Il refusa toute aide pour monter les escaliers. Ce qu'il fit en plusieurs minutes sous le regard inquiet de ses nouveaux amis.

Alors qu'il enfilait son pantalon, il s'emmêla les jambes et tomba sur la moquette de sa chambre. Il jura tout en criant sous la douleur.

Ce fut une véritable cavalcade dans les escaliers. Derek entra le premier.

Stiles tomba sur ses yeux bleu saphir et retint son souffle. Ce fut Derek qui rompit le contact en baissant la tête. Tout le monde le regardait.

- Me suis emmêlé les pinceaux, dit-il en se relevant avec difficulté.

Lydia ne put retenir un cri de stupeur. Il était torse nu et on pouvoir les nombreux bleus qu'il avait récolté. Pris de panique que ses amis aient pu voir ça, il enfila rapidement son t-shirt et finit de s'habiller. Tout le monde l'attendait en bas, chacun faisant attention pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers.

- On va faire comment pour y aller au fait ? demanda-t-il.

- Isaac et moi, on a ma moto ! dit Scott ne s'apercevant pas des regards que Lydia et Jackson leur portèrent.

- J'ai ma voiture, dit Jackson.

- Donc c'est réglé : tu montes avec Derek ! dit Lydia en se dirigeant vers la porte, ne laissant le temps à personne de répondre quelque chose à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Derek détestait quand elle faisait ça. Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait une idée en tête.

Stiles se dirigea vers la voiture de Derek et s'arrêta devant, en expectative.

- Une Camaro …

- Alors juste un conseil, lança Jackson, le sourire aux lèvres. C'est la femme de Derek. Si tu oses faire la moindre trace ou rayure, je te conseille de préparer ton testament.

Derek grogna sous la remarque de son ami et monta dans la voiture. Stiles reprit contenance et monta à son tour.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Derek regardait la route pendant que Stiles essayait de contrôler sa curiosité. Mais elle reprit le dessus peu de temps avant d'arriver et il se mit à tourner la tête pour admirer l'intérieur de la voiture. Derek eut un très léger sourire en se rendant compte du comportement du jeune homme. Sa voiture faisait cet effet à tout le monde.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture, Stiles vit Scott et Isaac arriver presque en courant.

- Alors c'était comment ?

- Comment ça ? Vous y êtes déjà …

- Heu non, jamais … Derek veut que personne ne monte dans sa voiture !

- Hein ? Et moi ? Pourquoi j'ai eu le droit ?

- Parce que tu es Stiles ! dit simplement Lydia en arrivant à leur hauteur, comme si le fait qu'il soit Stiles suffisait à expliquer la situation incongrue.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le KFC tout en parlant et rigolant. Chacun commanda ce qu'il voulait. Ils s'installèrent à une table. Stiles se retrouva contre une fenêtre, Jackson à côté de lui, Derek en face de lui juste à côté de Scott et Isaac. Avant de faire une bêtise, il envoya un message.

« Ils sont au courant ? »

« Non pas encore »

Personne ne semblait avoir compris que Scott et Stiles venaient de s'échanger des messages.

Scott prit son inspiration.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire ….

- Tu vas peut-être enfin nous dire pourquoi ta copine n'est pas avec nous ? demanda Lydia.

- Ce n'est plus ma copine ….

Elle en avala de travers sa boisson et regarda Scott les yeux pleins de suspicion.

- Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Pour toute réponse, Scott attrapa la main d'Isaac qui devint rouge comme une tomate. Un silence de plomb s'installa à table. Rompu par une claque sur la tête de Scott. Derek.

- Ne le fait pas attendre aussi longtemps la prochaine fois !

- Attends, tu le savais ? lança Lydia, ne comprenant plus grand-chose.

- Oui, répondit simplement Derek.

Comprenant que cela ne posait aucun souci à ses amis, Scott souffla de soulagement et posa même sa main sur la cuisse d'Isaac.

- Parce contre, vos cochonneries, vous attendrez d'être tous seuls pour les faire ! lança Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Il fallut attendre une ou deux secondes pour que des rires se fassent entendre dans le restaurant.

Stiles essayait de ne pas trop rire pour éviter de trop avoir mal.

Alors qu'il mangeait, il entendit une voix parmi d'autres et se figea. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Derek leva les yeux et vit que l'adolescent était devenu livide et ne faisait aucun geste, le sandwich à la main. Il donna un coup de coude à Scott qui leva la tête. Derek fit un signe de la tête en direction de Stiles. Pendant ce temps, il essayait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis tomba sur Bryan qui discutait avec d'autres joueurs. Ils semblaient ne pas avoir vu le groupe. Il passa à côté de leur table.

- Tu aurais dû voir sa tête …! Il ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose …

Derek devait se contrôler un maximum pour ne pas se lever et montrer à l'autre élève ce que ca faisait de se faire tabasser.

- On y va ! dit-il d'une basse et grondante.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Stiles ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait tellement il était tétanisé.

- Stiles … on y va … dit une douce voix féminine.

Il tourna la tête et tomba sur le regard inquiet de Lydia et derrière elle, ceux du reste du groupe.

Il lâcha son sandwich et se leva. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes tellement elles tremblaient. Derek vint à ses côtés et prit son bras pour le mettre par-dessus son épaule pour l'aider à marcher. Chacun pouvait voir qu'il essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas sauter sur l'autre abruti. Ils montèrent sur leur moto pour Isaac et Scott, et dans leurs voitures pour les autres.

Derek fixait la route. Il ne pouvait pas voir les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur les joues de Stiles.

Quand il s'en aperçut, il pila et se rangea sur le côté. Il sortit en vitesse de la voiture pour venir ouvrir la porte du côté de Stiles.

Ce dernier le regarda, les larmes menaçant de couler encore plus fort.

Derek ne savait pas quoi faire, n'ayant jamais fait face à ce genre de situation. C'est quand Stiles se jeta sur lui qu'instinctivement, il referma ses bras sur le corps tremblant de Stiles, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait.

Tout le monde s'était arrêté aussi. Scott s'approcha d'eux et posa une main sur l'épaule de Derek. Ce dernier le regarda d'un œil déterminé.

- On va leur faire payer ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! dit-il.

Son vis-à-vis acquiesça. Stiles semblait s'être un peu calmé. Se rendant compte qu'il était dans les bras de Derek, il se dégagea rapidement et remarqua le t-shirt complètement mouillé du jeune homme.

- Désolé pour ton t-shirt, dit-il tout bas pour s'excuser.

Derek ouvrit grand les yeux. Il venait de s'excuser pour son t-shirt ? Il était vraiment bizarre.

Scott éclata de rire suivit des autres qui avait assisté à la scène. Cela détendit l'atmosphère. Ils remontèrent tous sur et dans leurs véhicules.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison de Stiles, ce dernier s'était endormi. Derek descendit doucement et le prit dans ses bras sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis.

- C'est moi ou Derek est devenu quelqu'un de gentil ? souffla Lydia à Jackson.


	8. Chapter 8

Ce dernier haussa les épaules pour dire que lui non plus ne comprenait pas.

- Une chose est sûre, dit-il. Ils vont nous le payer !

Lydia avait rarement vu son petit ami aussi déterminé.

Chacun d'eux ne connaissait réellement Stiles que depuis peu. Il était entré dans leur univers comme un boulet de canon. Et la jeune fille s'imaginait mal maintenant ne plus le voir. Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations intérieures, elle haussa elle aussi les épaules et se tourna.

Scott et Isaac avaient suivi Derek et l'un des deux sonna à la porte. Ce fut la mère de Stiles qui ouvrit et elle commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle vit son fils dans les bras de Derek.

- Il dort juste, souffla ce dernier.

Catherine se détendit et les laissa entrer. Derek déposa doucement son fardeau sur le canapé avant de retourner vers ses deux amis.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda John.

- Nous sommes allés manger un morceau. Et nous sommes tombés sur Bryan … Il se vantait de ce qu'il avait fait à Stiles.

- Il se vantera moins demain ! dit John avec un sourire sadique.

Il retourna dans la cuisine avant que quiconque ne puisse lui poser une question.

- Merci beaucoup de prendre soin de notre fils ! dit Catherine.

- C'est quelqu'un de courageux, finit par dire Derek en sortant de la maison.

Scott regarda Isaac.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Derek est plus gentil et parle plus ?

Isaac fit oui de la tête. Ils allaient devoir trouver pourquoi leur ami changeait à ce point.

Stiles se réveilla tard le lendemain matin. Il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le canapé, chez lui. Il se leva doucement pour éviter de réveiller la douleur. Il ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qu'il s'était passé après être sorti du restaurant. Son cœur fit une embardée sous le souvenir. Il inspira doucement et expira de la même façon pour empêcher la crise de panique de s'installer. Il dut faire ça pendant plusieurs minutes et réussit à calmer son cœur.

Il attrapa son téléphone et vit qu'il avait plusieurs messages. Dont un de Lydia.

« Soirée chez Derek samedi soir. 19h30. »

Et un second message avec l'adresse. Il eut un petit sourire. Il avait rapidement deviné qu'il ne fallait pas la contrarier si on ne voulait pas subir ses foudres.

Il monta prendre sa douche ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Se rendant dans sa chambre, il prit son courage à deux mains et se regarda dans la glace. Il retint de justesse un hoquet d'horreur. Quasiment tout son torse était devenu d'une couleur verte pâle, avec un mélange de bleu et de jaune. Les bleus étaient en train de s'atténuer. Mais il faudrait encore du temps pour qu'ils disparaissent complètement. Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt. Puis il eut une idée. Il n'avait pas encore remercié ses nouveaux amis. Pouvait-il les appeler amis ? Il n'en savait rien, mais le cœur empli d'espoir, il leur envoya un message pour leur dire de venir manger le soir même.

Il se posa devant la télé pendant qu'il grignotait quelque chose. Puis regarda l'heure. S'il voulait faire quelque chose de potable, il devait s'y prendre maintenant.

Attrapant un tablier et mettant la musique à fond, il attaqua la cuisine.

Ce fut son père qui arriva le premier. Alors qu'il n'était pas encore rentré dans la maison, il pouvait entendre la musique et son fils chanter par-dessus. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Stiles avait toujours très bien chanté.

Se décidant à rentrer, il trouva son fils aux fourneaux.

- Salut Pa ! lança ce dernier.

- Salut fiston ! Ca sent bon ce que tu prépares ! dit son père en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- J'ai invité Derek et les autres à venir manger … pour les remercier …

John vit une ombre furtive passer dans le regard de son fils.

- Ca tombe bien ! Cela faisait un moment que je voulais inviter ta mère au restaurant !

- Mais vous pouvez …

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous ! Cela nous fera du bien de sortir ! Et puis, tu pourras profiter de tes amis. Au fait, ce Derek, il semble bien t'apprécier, non ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Stiles ne comprenant pas.

- Ben il t'a porté jusque sur le canapé hier soir, vu que tu dormais !

- Hein ? fit Stiles en se retournant brusquement, grimaçant face à la douleur.

Son père lui tapa l'épaule avec un sourire.

- Je vais me préparer ! Ne dis rien à ta mère pour le moment !

Acquiesçant, Stiles retourna à sa préparation tout en se posant des questions sur ce qu'avait dit son père.

Les personnes suivantes à frapper furent Scott avec Isaac. Stiles les fit entrer et s'installer au salon. Il retourna à la cuisine finir de préparer.

- Tu as fait quoi à manger ? demanda Scott depuis l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

- Attention, tu baves ! lança Stiles.

Scott passa sa main sur son visage et voyant le regard amusé de Stiles lui tira la langue et retourna s'assoir.

Ce fut ensuite la mère de Stiles qui arriva.

- Ca sent bon chéri, dit-elle en embrassant son fils.

Stiles lui glissa à l'oreille ce qu'il avait préparé et la prévint que des amis à lui venaient manger.

- Je vois que ton père était déjà rentré !

- Je suis là, répondit ce dernier en descendant les escaliers.

Il était habillé en costume mais sans cravate.

- Je peux savoir où est mon mari ? demanda Catherine.

Scott et Isaac gloussèrent sur le canapé face à la scène.

- Va te changer, je t'emmène dîner ! répondit John en embrassant sa femme.

- Mais …

- Non, pas de mais ! Tu as 30 minutes pour t'habiller !

Comme une enfant, Catherine monta les escaliers en sautant plusieurs marches.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Stiles est comme ça, souffla Isaac.

Scott déposa un rapide bisou sur sa joue.

- Mais je ne l'imagine pas autrement tu sais ! On le connait que très peu en fait si tu regardes bien. Il passe tout son temps sur le banc de touche. Sauf quand le coach s'énerve contre lui !

D'ailleurs, tu as vu comment il est depuis que Stiles n'est plus là. Il demande tout le temps s'il va bien !

- Oui ! Comme quoi il a un cœur !

- Ne le dis pas trop fort sinon ca va nous retomber dessus ! dit Scott en embrassant son compagnon.

- Au lieu de faire des cochonneries sur MON canapé, vous pourriez peut-être venir m'aider à mettre la table non ? lança Stiles.

Isaac et Scott levèrent les yeux au ciel pendant que le jeune homme retournait à la cuisine.

- Dis, on ne devrait pas essayer de lui trouver quelqu'un ?

- Je pense que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien ! Encore faut-il connaître ses goûts ! Et là, je sèche complètement …

- Hum …, fit Isaac, songeur. Il va falloir préparer le terrain !

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent leur ami pour qu'il leur dise où prendre les affaires.

Le reste du groupe arriva en même temps. Lydia était sur son 31, Jackson aussi. Derek était fidèle à lui-même : t-shirt blanc moulant avec un jean tout aussi moulant et sa veste en cuir.

Lorsque Stiles le regarda, il baissa la tête tout en rougissant.

- Mon père m'a dit pour hier soir … Merci …

Derek haussa les épaules comme pour éluder l'évènement et entra. Tout était prêt. Lorsque la mère de Stiles descendit, tout le monde la regarda. Elle avait mis une magnifique robe bleue. Stiles s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu es magnifique Maman, dit-il en la regardant de la tête aux pieds.

- Merci mon chéri !

Quant à John, il restait à l'entrée, la bouche ouverte devant sa femme. Catherine sourit en voyant son mari dans cet état.

Elle le réveilla en l'embrassant langoureusement.

- Man ! Il y a des âmes pures et chastes ici !

Elle regarda partout.

- Ah bon ? Je n'en vois aucune pourtant ! fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Stiles lui tira la langue. Juste avant de fermer la porte, John cria à l'attention de son fils :

- Tu devrais faire un karaoké après !

Et ferma la porte. Pourtant, il put parfaitement entendre le cri de Stiles.

- Tu aurais pu éviter de …

- Je pense que ça lui fera du bien. Je l'ai entendu chanter cette après-midi …

Catherine n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Elle connaissait par cœur son fils.

- Bon, tout le monde passe à table sinon ça va refroidir ! lança Stiles.

Tout le monde s'installa et Stiles amena un plat.

- Ma spécialité : le poulet basquaise ! dit-il avec fierté.

Chacun se servit. A la première bouchée, ils le regardèrent.

- Quoi, ce n'est pas bon ? commença à s'inquiéter Stiles.

- Tu rigoles ! lança Lydia. Je n'ai jamais mangé de poulet aussi bon !

Tout le monde acquiesça, même Derek. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et depuis la rue, on pouvait entendre des rires.

- Attends, tu as su comment pour Scott et Isaac ? demanda Lydia.

Stiles lança des regards aux deux jeunes hommes qui lui faisaient les gros yeux.

- Un mot et tu le regretteras Stiles ! lança Scott

Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire.

- En fait, c'est assez simple, c'est quand …

Il n'avait pas vu Isaac se lever. Il lui avait mis la main devant la bouche.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit intéressant à savoir !

Lydia le regarda et Isaac se sentit tout petit.

- Ok, j'ai compris, je ne dirais rien ! abdiqua Stiles tout en se levant pour débarrasser.


	9. Chapter 9

Il fut arrêté par Derek.

- Tu restes assis ! On s'en occupe !

D'un signe de tête, tout le monde se leva et en même pas une minute, tout fut débarrassé. Stiles dut malgré tout se lever pour aller chercher le dessert : une forêt noire qu'il avait faite.

Quand Jackson vit le gâteau arriver, il ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Attends, c'est toi qui l'as fait ?

Stiles fit oui de la tête tout en le posant sur la table.

- Il devrait donner des cours à Peter, je pense …

- Qui est Peter ? demanda Stiles en distribuant les parts de gâteau.

- C'est l'oncle de Derek. Il s'obstine à vouloir faire de la cuisine … Mais on va dire que son talent est aussi médiocre que son humour !

- Et encore, c'est peu dire, souffla Derek.

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis qu'il était arrivé. Tout le monde se régala avec le gâteau. Une fois débarrassé, tout le monde alla s'installer dans le salon. Lydia regarda Jackson avec un petit sourire.

- Tous aux abris ! Lydia a une idée ! dit-il avant de se prendre un regard noir de sa petite amie.

Tout le monde s'était tendu en attendant de voir ce qu'allait faire la jeune rousse.

- Dis Stiles, pourquoi ton père voulait que l'on fasse un karaoké ?

Le jeune homme déglutit. Son père, ce traître.

- Pour rien … pour rien …, souffla t-il en espérant que la jeune fille n'insisterait pas plus.

Mais il ne la connaissait pas encore assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais une idée tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu gain de cause.

- Moi, je suis sûre que tu chantes bien ! lança-t-elle.

Stiles couina dans son fauteuil, faisant face à ses amis. Il soupira, sachant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix.

- Juste une chanson, hein ! dit-il en se levant pour aller allumer la télé et brancher le matériel !

Il attrapa alors ses dvd de karaoké et regarda les titres. Soudain un titre attira son attention. « Someone like you » de Adele. Il avait toujours adoré cette chanteuse et ses chansons.

Sans dire ce qu'il allait chanter, il mit le DVD en route. Il la connaissait par cœur.

Il était de dos face à ses amis. S'il les regardait, il ne pourrait pas chanter, il le savait. Les seules personnes devant qui il pouvait le faire sans problème, c'était ses parents.

Il commença à chanter sans se rendre compte de la réaction des autres. Chacun s'était figé à sa place. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu penser que Stiles chantait aussi bien.

Derek en eut des frissons. Comment une simple chanson pouvait-elle lui procurer de telles réactions ? Il ne quittait pas le dos du jeune homme. Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé en sang sur le carrelage des toilettes du lycée, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir le jeune homme de son esprit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Lorsque qu'il eut fini de chanter, Stiles se retourna vers ses amis qui lui firent une véritable ovation.

- Si je m'attendais à ça, lança Lydia. J'ai rarement entendu quelqu'un chanter aussi bien …

- Et encore, vous n'avez pas entendu ma mère …, dit Stiles devenu rouge sous les compliments.

Sous l'insistance, il en chanta plusieurs. Mais toujours le dos tourné.

A un moment, il sentit que quelqu'un le prenait par les épaules et le forçait à se tourner vers eux. Il tomba sur le regard de Lydia. Regard empli de douceur et de gentillesse. Il se tourna et fit face à ses amis. Il tomba sur le regard bleu azur de Derek. Il entonna la chanson « Skyscraper ». Et ne lâcha pas un instant les yeux de Derek. Ce dernier non plus ne détourna pas un instant le regard. A la fin du chant, chacun le félicita. Mais Derek resta silencieux. Il commençait à se faire tard. Chacun se leva pour se préparer à partir. Ils dirent tous au revoir au jeune homme.

Derek fut le dernier. Il se pencha et souffla à son oreille :

- Tu chantes très bien …

Stiles en eut des frissons dans tout le corps. Le fait d'avoir senti le souffle du jeune homme sur sa peau, d'avoir entendu sa voix si près de lui …

- Mer … merci, bégaya-t-il.

Mais Derek avait déjà tourné le dos pour rejoindre sa voiture. Stiles referma la porte et se laissa glisser le long. La soirée ne s'était pas forcément passée comme il l'aurait voulu. Mais tout s'était bien passé. Inspirant plusieurs fois pour se donner du courage, il se releva et rangea un peu avant de monter se coucher.

Il s'endormit rapidement.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, et s'assit rapidement dans son lit, le soleil filtrant déjà à travers les volets de sa chambre. Il avait fait un rêve des plus bizarres : lui et Derek étaient en couple et vivaient ensemble. Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, il alla prendre sa douche. Il avait de moins en moins mal. Mais devait quand même faire attention.

Il n'avait pas entendu ses parents rentrer ni repartir le matin-même. Il traîna devant la télé et son ordinateur toute la journée. Il avait reçu un message de Lydia lui indiquant qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir le voir aujourd'hui. Et lui rappela en même temps la soirée du lendemain.

Il avait donc la journée pour lui. Il en profita pour faire un peu de ménage et retourna s'installer dans le canapé pour y regarder la télé et surfer sur Internet.

Quand son père et sa mère rentrèrent, la table était déjà mise et le repas finissait de cuire.

- On pourrait presque s'habituer à ça, tu sais fiston, dit John en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire.

John le regarda sérieusement.

- J'ai convoqué Bryan ce matin devant ses parents et fait part de la plainte. Il a bien sûr nié tout en bloc malgré le témoignage de Derek et les photos.

Son fils avait arrêté de faire le moindre geste.

- Il ne te fera plus aucun mal, je te le jure Stiles ! Il a été exclu définitivement du lycée. Le Proviseur m'a appelé cette après-midi. La commission …

Son regard se posa sur les larmes de son fils.

Il le prit dans ses bras.

- Je ferai tout pour te protéger fiston, je te le promets.

- Je le sais Papa ! répondit Stiles tout le serrant à son tour dans ses bras.

Catherine était dans l'encadrement de la porte à regarder son fils et son mari dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Stiles se détacha de son père et se remit à la cuisine.

Il avait fait les restes de la veille que ses parents trouvèrent excellents.

Après avoir regardé un film avec eux, il monta se coucher. Il avait reçu plusieurs messages de ses amis lui rappelant de venir pour 19h30 le lendemain. Il sourit : jamais il n'aurait pu penser se faire des amis. Surtout de cette façon. Il passa en revue comment il les avait connus. Son esprit tomba sur Derek. Et ne voulut pas en décrocher. Il se souvint alors du rêve qu'il avait eu. Lui et Derek. Il s'allongea et sourit. C'était un beau rêve. Mais il n'en resterait pas moins un parmi d'autres. Souvent, il s'imaginait en couple avec un mec qu'il pouvait trouver mignon à la télé, ou bien qu'il croisait dans la rue. Mais il n'avait jamais passé le cap. Peut-être par peur de se faire rejeter, de ne pas tomber sur la bonne personne. Il se mit à rougir : il ne voulait pas le faire avec n'importe qui.

Au lycée, il avait pu entendre certains de ses camarades se vanter d'avoir couché avec pas mal de filles. Il ne supportait pas les gens qui se vantaient de cette façon. C'était dégradant pour la fille.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'endormait petit à petit.

Il se réveilla doucement. Il grogna car il ne voulait pas sortir de son rêve. Il avait encore rêvé de lui et Derek. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à enlever son camarade de son esprit ?

Il regarda son téléphone. Il était 10 heures du matin. Il avait encore du temps avant d'aller chez Derek. Il se leva et alla prendre directement une douche. Une fois fait, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Sa mère était sûrement au bureau. Le lendemain était le jour des élections. Et elle avait mis toute son énergie pour se faire élire comme maire. Quant à son père, il devait probablement être au bureau, ou bien sur les routes en train de procéder à des contrôles.

Il se posa devant la console et joua un moment. Il zappa pendant un moment par la suite.

14h00. Il souffla d'ennui. Soudain une idée lui vint : et s'il y allait plus tôt pour les aider à préparer.

Fort de sa décision, il laissa un mot pour ses parents et sortit. Il lança le GPS sur son téléphone et s'aperçu que l'adresse indiquée se trouvait à 2 kilomètres environ. Il remarqua qu'en coupant par les bois, il pourrait y être plus vite.

Il se dirigea alors vers le fond de son jardin qui était bordé par la forêt de Beacon Hill et entra dans la forêt.

Lydia était en train de finir les préparations pour la table pendant que les garçons finissaient de préparer les grillades. Les chiens se mirent à aboyer. Deux gros dogues allemands. Des parfaits chiens de garde. Chacun entendit du bruit venant de la forêt. Tout le monde avait levé la tête de ce qu'ils faisaient. Même la mère de Derek, Talia, était sortie pour voir pourquoi les chiens aboyaient comme ça. Lorsque quelqu'un sortit de la lisière, les deux chiens s'élancèrent en aboyant plus fortement. Au dernier moment, Derek reconnut Stiles qui ne put rien faire face aux chiens qui lui avaient sauté dessus. Il ferma les yeux. C'est lui-même qui avait dressé les chiens depuis son plus jeune âge. Il ne savait que trop bien de quoi ils étaient capables.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello tout le monde ! **_

_**Voici la suite ! Et merci encore pour les reviews :D**_

Soudain, il entendit des rires. Il se risqua d'ouvrir les yeux. Les deux chiens étaient en train de lécher Stiles qui riait aux éclats.

- Ca … suffit …, j'ai trop mal, disait Stiles entre deux rires.

Derek intervint tout de suite. Il siffla une fois et les deux chiens arrêtèrent et trottinèrent tranquillement vers leur maître. Ils se mirent chacun d'un côté. Scott se précipita vers le jeune brun encore au sol.

- Stiles ! Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui oui, murmura son vis-à-vis en se remettant difficilement. Je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil aussi baveux, mais bon.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de venir par la forêt ? dit Scott sur un ton de reproche.

- J'ai voulu prendre un raccourci, répondit-il en baissant les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il venait de faire une bêtise.

Scott se prit une claque sur la tête et croisa le regard mécontent de Derek.

- Le principal est que tu sois arrivé en un seul morceau et que les chiens ne t'aient pas mordu !

Stiles releva la tête et tomba sur les yeux bleu azur de Derek et en oublia de respirer. Encore une fois, ce fut ce dernier qui rompit le contact.

- Tu es bien le premier envers qui les chiens de Derek ne grognent pas, dit Jackson qui les avait rejoint.

Pour confirmer ses dires, l'un des deux chiens vint se frotter à sa jambe pour réclamer des caresses. Chacun était stupéfait. Même les personnes présentes devant l'entrée de la maison étaient étonnées par la réaction du chien.

Lydia arriva à son tour.

- La prochaine fois, préviens ! Que quelqu'un vienne te chercher !

- Je ne voulais déranger personne, dit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

- Tiens, mais qui voilà ! Notre charmant Stiles !

Cora venait de faire son apparition. Elle planta un baiser sonore sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié, souffla-t-elle.

Stiles devint rouge comme une tomate.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies tout compris de ce qu'il t'a dit la dernière fois !

- J'ai très bien compris petit frère, je te rassure ! Mais cela ne veut rien dire, continua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

- Bon, je vais définitivement me barrer en courant ! dit Stiles avec un sourire.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Tu ne nous présentes pas Derek ? dit une voix masculine.

Derek se figea et se passa la main sur le visage.

- Stiles, voici mon oncle Peter !

- Ah oui, celui qui essaye de cuisiner et qui n'y arrive pas ! sortit ce dernier sans réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

Tout le monde se figea. Comprenant qu'il avait une fois de plus parlé trop vite, il baissa les yeux.

Peter s'approcha de lui.

- Je t'aime bien petit ! On ne va pas s'ennuyer avec toi, je le sens !

La réaction de Peter stupéfia encore plus les autres. A chaque fois qu'ils critiquaient la cuisine de l'oncle de Derek, ils avaient le droit à des tirades indiquant qu'ils ne comprenaient pas son don, etc …

Et là, il avait simplement souri. Stiles avait vraiment un effet bizarre sur les gens.

Talia arriva à la hauteur du jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

- Ainsi, voilà la personne dont j'entends parler depuis notre retour !

- Madame Hale, dit Stiles en reconnaissant les traits de Derek et Cora sur le visage de la femme devant lui.

- Et en plus, il est poli ! Tu devrais en prendre de la graine Peter ! lança cette dernière, ne se séparant toujours pas de son sourire.

Stiles se sentit bien tout de suite avec elle. Un autre homme sortit de la maison. Par réflexe, Stiles recula. Derek fut immédiatement à ses côtés. Sa mère remarqua son comportement mais ne fit rien pour le montrer.

- Voici mon père … Arthur !

Ce dernier ressemblait à un géant tout en muscle. Stiles comprit pourquoi Derek était aussi bien foutu. Sentant son esprit se dérober sous des pensées pas des plus catholiques, il secoua la tête et tendit la main vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Stiles je présume ? demanda Arthur d'une voix plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

- En effet, c'est moi, répondit Stiles en n'ayant trouvé que ça à répondre.

- Bienvenue chez nous, dit simplement son vis-à-vis en lui serrant la main.

Stiles ne quitta pas le père de Derek du regard, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de test. Il ne se rendit pas compte que tout le monde avait retenu sa respiration attendant le verdict du père.

Lorsque ce dernier se mit à sourire, chacun reprit son souffle.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu savais très bien cuisiner, lança-t-il.

Stiles tourna la tête vers ses amis pour savoir qui avait craché le morceau, mais fit face aux visages emplis de fausse innocence de ces derniers.

- Je me débrouille oui, finit-il par répondre.

- Rectification : il assure un max, lança Jackson en lui faisait un clin d'œil et levant le pouce.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

- Serais-tu d'accord pour nous aider ? Si nous laissons Peter ...

- Quoi ? Vous avez quoi contre ma cuisine ? lança ce dernier.

- Laissons-le faire, et après nous pourrons comparer vos talents, lança Talia pour éviter une énième dispute entre son mari et son frère.

Peter réfléchit à la proposition et décida que c'était juste. Il se retourna et fila à l'intérieur pour continuer à préparer à manger.

Cora s'approcha de Stiles.

- Je te fais visiter ? dit-elle plus sous forme d'affirmation.

N'attendant même pas la réponse, elle prit le jeune homme par le bras et l'emmena avec elle dans la maison. Stiles jeta un regard d'appel au secours à ses amis morts de rire. Seul Derek regardait sa sœur avec un regard froid. Elle lui fit faire le tour complet de la maison. Et lui montra toutes les pièces de la maison. Que Stiles se mit à qualifier de manoir vu la grandeur du bâtiment.

Elle lui montra aussi les différentes chambres dont plusieurs étaient vides d'occupant. Elle finit par la chambre de Derek. Alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir, la voix de Derek se fit entendre.

- J'espère que tu n'allais quand même pas montrer ma chambre à Stiles ?

Rien que d'entendre sa voix, Stiles frissonna et son esprit repartit en divagations diverses. Sa réaction ne resta pas inaperçue de Cora qui fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Mon frère et son sens de la propriété ! souffla-t-elle.

- Imagine si je fais pareil …

- Oh, mais je serais très heureuse de montrer mon … intimité … à un si joli garçon !

Stiles se sentit devenir tout rouge et baissa les yeux. Cora le poussa gentiment par l'épaule.

Ils descendirent tous les trois, les deux chiens attendant aux pieds de l'escalier. La femelle, Dixie, se dirigea vers Derek et se frotta à sa jambe. Stiles put alors voir une transformation.

Derek s'était détendu et caressait sa chienne. Il avait un regard attendrissant. Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement avant qu'il ne se rende compte que son esprit lui avait encore joué un tour. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'y penser. Quant au mâle, Alto, il vint sentir Stiles doucement et s'assit devant lui, la langue pendante.

- Il veut que tu le caresses, lança Derek qui était à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme frissonna mais se ressaisit. Aucune des trois personnes n'avaient fait attention que Talia les regardait depuis l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Elle remarqua le regard de Derek envers son camarade.

Stiles avança doucement sa main la posa sur la tête du chien. Il se mit à le gratter derrière les oreilles. Chose qu'Alto semblait aimer vu sa réaction de baisser la tête pour en réclamer encore plus.

Derek ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Jamais ses chiens n'avaient eu une telle réaction face à un étranger. C'était comme s'ils considéraient Stiles comme quelqu'un de la famille. Il tomba sur le visage de Stiles alors qu'il caressait son chien. Son cœur rata un battement. Il eut une bouffée de chaleur. Il voulait prendre soin de lui. Il voulait que plus jamais quelqu'un ne pose la main sur lui. Il le voulait.

Ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il pouvait en découler, il fixa son attention sur sa chienne.

Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de Cora et sa mère. La jeune fille leva la tête et aperçu sa mère. Un léger clin d'œil lui fit comprendre que Talia aussi avait compris quelque chose.

Stiles se releva, Alto se collant à lui.

- Faudrait juste me remontrer la cuisine, si je veux pouvoir faire quelque chose de mangeable avant que Peter …

- J'entends ce que vous dites ! cria ce dernier depuis la cuisine.

Stiles eut un grand sourire. Le cœur de Derek rata de nouveau un battement.

Cora accompagna le jeune homme dans la cuisine. Stiles s'arrêta devant la porte pour contempler les dégâts de l'oncle à Derek. Il y avait de la nourriture partout, même parfois sur les murs. Et surtout Peter faisait des grands gestes pour au final ne pas arriver à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il souffla, avisa un tablier, le mit et s'attela à la tâche. Ce fut une véritable tornade. En dix minutes, la cuisine ressemblait enfin à quelque chose. Il se mit alors dans un coin pour commencer à préparer son plat. Peter s'approcha discrètement pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

- Peter ! tu lui fous la paix ! lança Derek qui n'avait pas quitté la cuisine.

Son oncle soupira et retourna de son côté pour tenter de faire quelque chose de mangeable comme sa famille aimait à le dire.

Stiles s'isola complètement du reste du monde. Il jongla avec les aliments, les sauces. Peter avait même arrêté de cuisiner pour le regarder faire. C'étai presque une danse. Sans s'en rendre compte, tout le monde s'était mit à l'entrée de la cuisine pour le regardait. Derek ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Quand Stiles eut fini, il se retourna et sursauta en voyant tout le monde le regarder.

- Bon, j'abdique ! lança Peter en enlevant son tablier. J'ai trouvé plus fort que moi !

- En même temps, faut pas être un génie pour le comprendre, lança Cora.

Il restait encore le dessert à faire. Voulant faire une surprise, il mit tout le monde dehors et se remit au travail. Derek resta à proximité au cas où.

Talia s'approcha de sa fille pendant qu'elles mettaient la table dans l'herbe.

- Tu en penses quoi ?

- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas qu'il laisse passer une telle chance !

- Tu sais très bien comment est ton frère. Depuis que ….

Un bruit de voiture se fit entendre. Derek se figea tout comme les chiens qui étaient à côté de lui. Ils connaissaient le bruit de la voiture. Se dirigeant dehors, il resta dans l'entrée en regardant la personne descendre de la voiture. Kate.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Vraiment désoler de ne pas avoir publier plus tôt mais quelques petits soucis ... Je n'en publie qu'un pour aujourd'hui, mais je pense en publier 2 au moins demain pour rattraper mon retard ! **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !**_

* * *

Arthur fut le premier à parler.

- Tu fais quoi ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton brut, sans aucune amabilité.

- Bonjour l'accueil, lança la jeune femme avec un sourire.

- Tu croyais peut-être que l'on allait t'accueillir à bras ouverts !

Kate souffla. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé que les parents seraient là. Ça allait poser problème.

- Je viens pour parler à Derek !

- Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de te parler ! lança ce dernier depuis l'entrée. Tu remontes dans ta voiture et tu dégages !

- Tu oses me dire ce genre de choses après tout ce que l'on a vécu !

- Justement, c'est à cause de ces choses comme tu dis que je te demande de partir. Je ne te le redirai pas !

Derek avait toujours été difficile à manipuler. Encore plus quand il était avec sa famille. Son regard s'agrandit d'étonnement quand elle aperçut quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas franchir le pas de la porte.

- Tiens, un nouveau chaton a rejoint la bande …, lança-t-elle.

Stiles se figea sur place. Il ne connaissait pas la voix mais connaissait le ton employé. Le même ton que Bryan et ses acolytes. Comme si les chiens avaient senti le changement, ils s'étaient mis chacun d'un côté du jeune homme, comme pour le protéger, le garder.

- Même tes chiens le protègent ! Il a l'air d'une pauvre petite chose fragile qui …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase qu'elle se prit une gifle de Lydia.

- Encore un mot Kate, et je peux t'assurer que tu regretteras d'être venue !

- La tigresse montre ses griffes ! comme c'est charmant, répondit la jeune femme en lança un regard noire à son vis-à-vis.

- Il semble que mon fils vous a demandé de partir ! lança Talia.

Kate recula. Elle n'avait pu gagner cette manche. Mais se promit de gagner la bataille. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Derek lui dire.

- Remets encore un pied ici, et tu le regretteras !

Le ton qu'il employa la fit frissonner. Elle releva la tête. Tout le monde la regardait, sauf Derek qui regardait Stiles. Elle allait devoir faire plus attention maintenant. Elle souffla et remonta dans sa voiture. C'était la dernière fois où elle pouvait voir cette maison. Elle y avait passé de bons moments. Mais c'était juste pour arriver à une chose : la famille de Derek était riche, très riche. Elle s'était rapprochée d'elle afin de pouvoir profiter de cette richesse par l'intermédiaire de Derek. Elle avait presque touché au but. Mais Derek l'avait démasqué. Elle avait eu vraiment peur sur le coup. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dans une telle colère. Elle avait cru qu'il allait la tuer. Mais il avait repris le contrôle et l'avait tout simplement jetée comme un déchet. Et elle n'avait pu l'accepter.

Une fois que le bruit du moteur fut loin, tout le monde se retourna pour voir Stiles qui n'avait pas bougé, le regard empli de peur.

Derek lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Il sursauta et tourna la tête. Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Ne voulant pas montrer ça à ses amis, il rentra rapidement dans la maison en courant et se dirigea vers l'étage, ne sachant même pas où il allait. Il pouvait entendre quelqu'un le suivre. Il devait vite se cacher. Il poussa la première porte et la referma derrière lui.

Ce fut comme si le barrage cédait d'un seul coup. Il s'écroula sur le lit en face de lui et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne supportait pas de se sentir aussi faible. Quelqu'un le prit dans ses bras et le berça. Il s'accrocha à cette personne et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il fallut attendre un long moment pour qu'il puisse se calmer. Quand il eut retrouvé un semblant de calme, il releva la tête et tomba sur le regard bleu azur de Derek. Se rendant compte de la situation, il voulut reculer, mais Derek le serra encore plus dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre Stiles ! Il ne t'arriva rien ! Je te le promets.

Stiles le regarda à nouveau. Il pouvait lire toute la sincérité possible dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était rapproché de lui.

Derek ne faisait plus un geste. Alors qu'il aurait dû reculer devant l'attitude de Stiles, il se mit à espérer qu'il le fasse. Qu'il l'embrasse. Mais l'instant magique fut interrompu par quelqu'un frappant à la porte.

Stiles recula devant ce qu'il allait faire. Derek se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était sa mère.

- Tu vas bien Stiles ? demanda-t-elle, vraiment inquiète.

- Oui, merci Madame ! Je suis vraiment désolé que …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il fut pris dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit ! lui dit-elle.

Reprenant du poil de la bête, Stiles se leva et demanda la salle de bains, ayant besoin de se rafraîchir.

Talia lui indiqua. Une fois parti, elle se dirigea vers son fils qui était toujours dans la chambre.

- Prends soin de lui !

- Je ne sais pas comment faire …, dit Derek en passant sa main sur le visage.

- Laisse-toi aller ! C'est le meilleur moyen, dit sa mère en quittant la chambre.

Derek haussa les épaules et redescendit, suivi de sa mère. Son fils avait beaucoup souffert de sa relation avec Kate. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour s'en remettre. Elle allait tout faire pour qu'il ne souffre plus.

Stiles sortit de la salle de bains les yeux rouges mais il semblait avoir repris le dessus. Il retourna dans la cuisine directement et se remit à la tâche. Sachant qu'un peu de musique ne lui ferait pas de mal, il lança son morceau préféré sur son téléphone.

Tout d'abord, il se mit à fredonner, puis à chanter tout haut sans s'en rendre compte. Tout le monde était dehors. Plus personne ne faisait un geste. Ils étaient tous en train de l'écouter.

- Il a une voix magnifique, souffla Cora.

- Et encore, ce n'est rien là, dit Scott qui était dans les bras d'Isaac.

Derek avait fermé les yeux. Et repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre. Pourquoi avait-il voulu que Stiles l'embrasse ? Et sa mère semblait avoir compris ce qu'il se passait sans que lui ne le comprenne complètement. Il détestait les mystères.

Stiles finit enfin son gâteau. Il était fier de lui. Il avait pu trouver tous les ingrédients qu'il avait voulu. Il avait fait un magnifique fraisier. Il rangea et nettoya complètement la cuisine et enleva son tablier. Il alla rejoindre les autres qui étaient dehors. Arthur essayait d'allumer le barbecue mais n'y arrivait pas du tout. Avec le sourire, il se dirigea vers lui.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide ? Mon père aussi a souvent du mal !

- Avec plaisir mon garçon ! Mais tu peux me tutoyer, dit le père de Derek en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Stiles.

Ce dernier ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur.

- Papa doucement ! lança Derek qui ne semblait jamais perdre Stiles de vue.

Arthur se retourna vers son fils le regard empli de questions mais aussi d'excuses.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Stiles allume le feu.

- Il va falloir vraiment que tu me montres comment tu fais parce que là, j'avoue, je sèche complètement !

Stiles sourit et commença à expliquer comment allumer un feu. Il lui fallut plus de 10 minutes pour expliquer comment. Lydia avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Attends, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire en même pas quelques minutes !

- Désolé, dit Stiles en baissant la tête. J'ai tendance à trop parler quand je me sens bien …

- T'inquiète mon pote ! Faudra que tu viennes me parler le soir, comme ça pas besoin de berceuse, lança Scott avec un clin d'œil.

Stiles lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

Le cœur de Derek rata de nouveau un battement. Soudain Stiles se tendit. Il venait de voir quelqu'un depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine se diriger vers le frigo.

- Peter ! cria-t-il.

Ce dernier passa la tête par la fenêtre, un air innocent sur le visage.

- J'étais juste venu …

- Tu sors de la cuisine tout de suite Peter, continua Talia qui soufflait.

Son frère était décidément impossible. Celui-ci apparut sur le perron, tout penaud.

Jackson avait attrapé une balle de Crosse et s'amusait avec Derek à se la lancer. Isaac et Scott étaient assis sur un banc sur la terrasse à les regarder faire, tout en profitant des rayons du soleil. Stiles était lui aussi sur un banc mais en arrière, un peu plus à l'ombre. Avec son traitement, il n'avait pas le droit de s'exposer trop au soleil. Peter apparut juste à côté de lui avec deux seaux plein d'eau. Stiles eut alors un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui n'échappa à personne. Talia était avec son mari, assise à la table en train de discuter avec Lydia. Tout le monde les avait vus sauf Isaac et Scott qui ne se doutaient de rien.

La mère de Derek souffla. Si Peter entraînait les plus jeunes dans ses bêtises, ça n'allait pas le faire.

Ils s'approchèrent doucement des deux garçons et d'un seul ensemble, leur vidèrent les deux seaux sur la tête. Scott et Isaac bondirent du banc tout en retournant.

- Peter ! Je vais te tuer ! lança Scott en se mettant à courir après Peter qui était parti immédiatement.

Stiles retenait avec beaucoup de mal de ne pas rire. Il savait que la douleur serait là. Mais il ne put se retenir. Son rire retentit alors dans la clairière. Il tomba à genoux pourtant sous la douleur.

- Fait chier …, souffla-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Isaac n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le moindre geste que Derek était déjà aux côtés de son camarade.

- Stiles, ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui oui … Juste qu'il faut que je fasse attention ! dit-il un peu essoufflé par la douleur.

Isaac les regardait et avisa le seau de Peter qui contenait encore de l'eau. La tentation prit place. Elle se fit de plus en plus forte. Il finit par ne plus y résister. Il se déplaça doucement sans que les deux adolescents ne le voient.

- Hiiiiiiii ! fut le cri que poussa Stiles se faisant asperger d'eau.

- Isaac, gronda Derek.

Se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une si bonne idée que ça, Isaac prit ses jambes à son cou poursuivit d'un Derek complètement mouillé. Scott avait réussi à choper Peter et lui faisait passer un sale quart d'heure. Cora se dirigea vers lui.

- Viens, je vais voir si on peut trouver quelque chose pour te changer le temps que ça sèche.

- Non, c'est bon ça …

Le regard qu'eut Cora le dissuada de continuer. Ils faisaient vraiment flipper dans cette famille. Il la suivit jusque devant la chambre de Derek.

- Il va me tuer si je fais ça mais il faut vraiment que tu te changes sinon tu vas attraper froid ! Et dans ton état, ce n'est pas forcément conseillé.

Elle souffla comme pour prendre du courage et poussa la porte de la chambre de son frère. L'adolescent n'avait pas remarqué le décor lorsqu'il avait atterri en pleurs. Stiles remarqua qu'elle était des plus sobres. Un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Les murs étaient gris anthracite. Cora se dirigea vers l'armoire et après avoir regardé pendant quelques secondes, attrapa un t-shirt et un jogging. Elle les lança à Stiles. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte. Stiles n'attendant pas qu'elle soit sortie, enleva son t-shirt complètement mouillé. Il entendit un hoquet de stupeur et se retourna pour faire face à Cora qui regardait ses bleus qui viraient de plus en plus en vert kaki et jaune. Il enfila rapidement le t-shirt et le jogging. Il entendit des cris dans le jardin et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder. Derek avait mis à terre Isaac sous les rires de tout le monde.

Il se releva et enleva son t-shirt. Stiles en eut des bouffées de chaleurs incontrôlables.

- Il est mignon mon frère, hein ? souffla Cora.

- Carrément canon oui …, répondit Stiles naturellement.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se retourna vers Cora qui avait un air amusé.

- Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ? continua-t-elle comme si la réponse de Stiles était tout à fait normale.

- Lui dire quoi ? Que je rêve de lui toutes les nuits depuis plusieurs jours, que j'ai des bouffées de chaleur rien qu'en le voyant ou en l'entendant parler ? Pas moyen ! Et puis, je te signale qu'il est hétéro. Je n'ai aucune chance avec lui ! Je sais très bien que c'est voué à l'échec, dit Stiles.

Cora souffla. Il était tout aussi aveugle que son frère. Elle allait devoir faire quelque chose.

Laissant Stiles à son poste d'observation, elle redescendit.

L'adolescent était complètement bouleversé. Pendant qu'il répondait à Cora, il s'était souvenu de ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans cette même chambre. Derek ne l'avait pas repoussé. Mais c'était sûrement plus par pitié qu'autre chose. Aucune chance que quelqu'un comme lui s'intéresse à lui. Sûr de ce qu'il pensait, il souffla et voulut attraper ses vêtements pour les mettre à sécher. Ils avaient disparu. Cette famille était vraiment bizarre. Il les retrouva dehors, sur un fil en train de sécher. La plupart des garçons étaient en boxer en train de se faire sécher au soleil. Dont Derek qui avait fermé les yeux. Stiles remarqua son air plus serein que d'habitude. Son regard scruta son corps parfaitement musclé et le tatouage en forme de triskèle dans son dos. Il eut plusieurs bouffées de chaleur et souffla encore, dépité. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il éprouve ce genre de chose ? Il n'en voulait pas. Il savait qu'il se faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Mais son cœur ne semblait pas d'accord avec lui.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello tout le monde ! **_

_**Voici la suite ;)**_

_**Je répondrai aux reviews dans la journée ou demain :D**_

_**Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos encouragements. ! **_

* * *

Cora put voir le dépit dans le regard de Stiles et comprit. Quelqu'un lui fit du coude. Lydia. Elle aussi avait remarqué le regard posé sur Stiles en train de regarder Derek.

- Les affaires de mon neveu te vont bien Stiles, lança Peter qui se doutait de la réaction de Derek.

Ce dernier se leva d'un seul coup et se retourna pour faire face à Stiles.

Ce dernier retint sa respiration face au corps de Derek.

- Cora, gronda Derek en reportant son regard sur sa sœur.

- Ben quoi ? On allait quand même laisser notre invité complètement mouillé ! Et vu que tu es le seul garçon de son âge à habiter ici !

- Et nous alors ? dit Scott qui avait bien compris le jeu de Cora.

Tout comme le reste de la bande. Sauf les deux intéressés.

- Tu es Scott, pas Stiles ! dit simplement Cora comme si ca pouvait expliquer la situation.

L'adolescent assista aux échanges. Il pouvait sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Au fait Stiles, ta mère a appelé pendant que tu te changeais !

- Hein ? répondit ce dernier.

- Je me suis permise de répondre et de dire que tu restais dormir ici.

- Mais mais ….

- Il n'y a pas de souci Stiles, continua Talia pour venir en secours au jeune homme. Nous avons assez de chambres pour tout le monde !

- Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger …

- Tu ne nous dérange pas du tout, continua Arthur.

- J'ai faim ! On mange ? lança Peter.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui qui était déjà installé à table.

- Mon frère …, quand vas-tu apprendre la politesse et le respect ?

- Quand j'aurai le ventre plein ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Tous soupirèrent devant l'immaturité de l'adulte. Peter fit un clin d'œil à Stiles qui sourit.

Chacun se leva pour se préparer à manger. Stiles suivit Arthur dans la cuisine pour prendre la viande pour le barbecue. Il fit attention à ce que personne n'ouvre le frigo. Il voulait leur faire une surprise. Il attrapa ce qu'il avait préparé : du poulet mariné dans différentes sauces.

Peter était à l'entrée de la cuisine, la bave coulant presque.

- Peter, tu mets un pied dans cette cuisine, tu passes par la fenêtre ! lança Arthur, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Connaissant le mari de sa sœur, Peter recula. Il était tout à fait sérieux dans le fait de le jeter par la fenêtre.

Stiles s'arrêta net en voyant Derek descendre les escaliers en débardeur blanc et bermuda.

Secouant la tête, il fila rapidement dehors. Il allait vraiment devoir faire quelque chose, parce qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer longtemps à fantasmer sur son camarade.

Stiles se mit d'office devant le barbecue avec Arthur pendant que les autres prenaient place à table.

Ils mangèrent une salade composée faite par Peter, qui se révéla pas mauvaise.

- En même temps, pas compliqué de couper des aliments et de les mélanger ! lança Jackson.

- Pfff, vous ne connaissez rien au génie !

Stiles sourit face à la pseudo dispute. Au-delà de ça, il pouvait voir les liens solides qui unissaient chaque personne présente. Il en devint presque jaloux mais étouffa ce sentiment dans l'œuf. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il devait être heureux pour eux.

Derek se leva et se dirigea vers le barbecue.

- Va manger pendant qu'il en reste !

- T'inquiète, ça ira ! Je n'ai pas très …

Le regard de Derek le dissuada de continuer. Le jeune homme lui tendit les pinces et alla prendre place. Il ne vit pas Lydia et Cora s'échanger un clin d'œil.

- Dit Stiles, c'est quoi ton style de mec ? demanda cette dernière.

Ce dernier était en train de boire. Il recracha tout sous la surprise. Sur Peter qui lui fit les gros yeux.

- Heu … Heu …, dit Stiles en regardant autour de lui.

Son regard tomba sur Talia qui avait un petit sourire. Il n'avait pas eu forcément envie que toute la famille de Derek apprenne qu'il préférait les garçons.

- Je suis sûr qu'il préfère les mecs matures et …

- Ouais, tout le contraire de toi en fait ! lança Scott avec un clin d'œil.

Peter grommela qu'il était un incompris.

- Alors Stiles ? On attend ! C'est quoi ton style ? continua Lydia.

- Secret de Stilinski, répondit ce dernier en se levant, tout en ayant repris contenance.

Il fit un clin d'œil aux filles et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller chercher le dessert.

- Houla … Il n'aurait jamais dû répondre ça, souffla Scott à Isaac. Elles ne vont pas le lâcher …

- Quelque chose me dit que c'était pour le faire réagir ! Elles ont déjà une idée derrière la tête, continua le jeune blond.

Arrivant dans la cuisine, Stiles s'appuya sur le comptoir du bar et souffla. Comment leur dire ? Leur dire qu'il fantasmait depuis plusieurs jours sur Derek et son corps. Jamais il ne pourrait leur dire.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut Jackson qui entra dans la cuisine.

- Ne leur en veut pas ! Elles ne veulent que t'aider ! dit-il en l'aidant à mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle.

- Je le sais bien ! Mais on va dire que je préfèrerais ne pas répondre à cette question …

- C'est Derek n'est-ce pas ? dit Jackson tout en continuant ce qu'il faisait.

Stiles s'était figé. Comment le joueur de Crosse avait-il fait pour deviner ?

- Je ne suis peut-être pas intelligent, mais je sais regarder. Et j'ai vu la façon dont tu regardes Derek.

- Je n'ai aucune chance de toute façon, dit Stiles décidant qu'il pouvait faire confiance au jeune homme. Comment voudrais-tu qu'il me regarde ? Je suis loin d'être aussi bien foutu que lui. Et puis, le plus important : il est hétéro !

Jackson ne disait plus rien et regardait Stiles. Il était aussi aveugle que Derek. Ca allait promettre, soupira le sportif. Il sortit de la maison et fit non de la tête. Lydia comprit tout de suite.

Tout en réfléchissant, Stiles attrapa son gâteau. Il était fier de lui de l'avoir réussi. Alors qu'il arrivait au niveau des marches pour descendre dans le jardin, son pied butta sur le haut de la première marche. Isaac le voyant au loin ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit à courir. Tout le monde le regarda et se précipitèrent.

Mais Stiles avait de sacrés bons réflexes. Il pratiquait les arts martiaux depuis tout jeune grâce à son père. C'est ce qui les sauva, lui et le gâteau. Enfin, surtout le gâteau. Il mit sa main devant et fit une roulade tout en essayant de garder le plateau contenant le gâteau droit pour ne pas le faire tomber. Il atterrit en douceur dans l'herbe sur ses pieds et se releva comme si de rien n'était, avant de tomber sur le regard de tout le monde, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il devint rouge et baissa les yeux.

- Attends, tu restes sur le banc de touche alors que tu es capable de faire ça …. Je vais en parler au coach ! Y'a pas moyen que tu ne joues pas au prochain match !

Derek regardait fixement Stiles. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de voir. Alors ce que son père disait était vrai : il était capable de se défendre sans souci. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Il ne comprenait définitivement pas son camarade.

- Le principal est que le gâteau soit entier, lança Peter qui s'avançait vers Stiles pour le récupérer.

Stiles le vit venir et le contourna facilement à l'étonnement de Peter. Le jeune homme déposa le gâteau sur la table et commença à couper. Il avait payé le prix fort pour son acrobatie. L'une de ses côtes s'était sûrement dessoudée dans le mouvement. Il allait devoir attendre encore plus longtemps. Pourtant il ne le montra pas. Il ne voulut pas inquiéter les autres. La douleur gagnait du terrain mais il arrivait à la contenir.

Pourtant Scott remarqua quelque chose. Stiles était devenu blanc. Et sa main avait de légers tremblements. Il se leva rapidement et s'approcha de son camarade.

- Stiles, tu vas bien ?

Tout le monde se tendit en entendant la question.

Stiles tourna la tête et sourit.

- Oui oui, pas de souci, t'inquiète pas ! dit-il en essayant de paraître le plus normal possible.

Il ne voulait pas que les autres le voient faible et aient pitié de lui.

Pourtant plus il servait, plus la douleur envahissait son corps. Alors qu'il servait l'avant-dernière part, une autre main se posa sur la sienne, celle qui tenait la pelle à tarte. Derek.

- Je vais finir, vas t'asseoir ! dit-il.

Le souffle de Derek atteignit le cou de Stiles qui frissonna, ce qui ajouta un peu plus de douleur. Il se dirigea vers sa chaise. Mais n'y arriva jamais.

Derek venait de prendre la pelle à tarte des mains de Stiles. Le simple contact avait été électrisant. Mais il ne s'en aperçut pas, préoccupé par l'état de Stiles. Tout le monde avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait toujours la pelle à tarte à la main quand Stiles tomba en avant, ayant perdu connaissance. Il le rattrapa de justesse. Tous se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers lui.

Derek le souleva avec toute la délicatesse qu'il put. Du sang coulait de la bouche de son camarade.

- Papa ! cria-t-il, la peur imprégnant sa voix.

Son père se précipita vers son fils et son précieux fardeau.

- Je pense qu'une côte n'a pas apprécié sa pirouette. Il n'y a rien de grave, dit-il après avoir examiné Stiles qui reposait sur le canapé.

Tout le monde était là, même les chiens qui avaient posé leur tête sur le canapé. Derek les caressa.

- Il faut vraiment qu'il fasse attention ! Sinon cela pourrait s'aggraver.

Son fils acquiesça et s'installa dans le fauteuil, ne quittant pas du regard le corps de Stiles sur le canapé.

Chacun sortit du salon et ils débarrassèrent la table.

Stiles se réveilla. Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois les yeux pour essayer de comprendre où il était. Il se rappela qu'il était chez Derek. Mais ne se rappelait pas s'être allongé sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il bougea, il grogna sous la douleur. Tout lui revint en mémoire.

- Et merde, jura-t-il.

Il n'avait pas fait attention à Derek qui s'était réveillé dès qu'il l'avait entendu grogner.

- Stiles !

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant son nom et tourna la tête. Il tomba sur les yeux bleus azur de son vis-à-vis.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme quelqu'un de pitoyable et faible …

- Ne dis pas ça, cria presque Derek qui s'était levé et rapproché de Stiles. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça après tout ce que tu as fait !

- Ce n'est que la vérité Derek …

Ce dernier s'assit sur le bord du canapé et posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai Stiles ! Tout le monde ici sait à quel point tu es courageux !

J'aimerais être aussi courageux que toi, tu sais …

- Courageux en quoi ? A me faire frapper sans rien dire ?

- Non, pour la raison pour laquelle tu les as laissés faire.

Stiles ne dit plus rien. En prenant mille précautions, il s'assit sur le canapé, Derek s'installant à côté de lui.

Personne ne parla. Il n'y avait pas besoin. Ils se contentaient juste de la présence de l'autre.

- Merci Derek …

- Merci pour quoi ? demanda ce dernier ne comprenant pas pourquoi Stiles lui disait merci.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé … Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi …

Derek tourna la tête et plongea dans le regard chocolat de Stiles. S'en sans rendre compte, il s'était encore rapproché.

- Derek …, murmura Stiles … S'il te plait, non …

Le jeune homme s'arrêta voyant les larmes couler le long des joues de son vis-à-vis.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello tout le monde ! **_

_**Voici la suite :D Je pense publier un autre chapitre dans la soirée ! **_

_**Merci encore pour toutes vos review qui me font chaud au coeur. **_

Il fallait qu'il parle sinon son cœur allait lâcher. Il le savait.

- Tu n'imagines pas ce que je ressens à chaque fois que je te vois, que je t'entends … J'en fais des rêves et me réveille brûlant d'envie de t'embrasser … Je sais que tu ne voudras jam …

Il ne finit même pas sa phrase que Derek l'embrassa tendrement. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'eut aucune réaction, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Puis il y participa doucement, ensuite activement.

- Pourquoi ? dit-il dans un souffle quand ils se séparèrent.

- Je ne le sais pas non plus mais j'en avais terriblement envie … Ca fait une semaine que tu ne quittes pas mes pensées. J'aimerais pouvoir être tout le temps à tes côtés pour te protéger et t'assurer qu'il ne t'arrivera plus jamais rien, continua Derek, des larmes tombant sur ses joues. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler de ce que je ressens. Mais je me sens bien avec toi.

- Mais tu es hétéro ?

- On va dire que je ne me fixe pas au sexe de la personne, répondit simplement Derek.

La bouche de Stiles fit un Oh de surprise.

- Attends, tu veux dire que toi et moi …

Derek le regarda et acquiesça. Stiles dut prendre du temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Voila que le mec sur qui il fantasmait depuis presque une semaine venait de lui dire qu'il voulait sortir avec lui.

- Tu dois savoir une chose avant : je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un … Je ne sais même pas comment on fait ! dit-il en rougissant.

- Je suis flatté d'être le premier, répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. Et je ne dirais pas non pour être le dernier, continua-t-il en embrassant Stiles.

Du bruit étouffé se fit entendre des escaliers. Derek se leva brusquement et alluma. Il y avait tout le monde dans les escaliers, même sa mère et son père.

Ils les regardaient avec de grands sourires.

- Depuis quand vous êtes là ? souffla Derek.

- Depuis le moment où tu as dit que tu te sens bien avec lui, dit Peter avec un éclair pervers dans les yeux. Vous pouvez continuer à vous embrasser si vous voulez, hein … comme si on n'était pas là !

Stiles n'en menait pas large sur son canapé. Les chiens arrivèrent à leur tour et vinrent directement auprès de Stiles pour quémander des caresses.

- Bon allez, tout le monde au lit, lança Talia.

Scott fit un clin d'œil à Stiles et monta avec Isaac.

Alors qu'il s'installait sur le canapé pour se recoucher, Derek l'interpela.

- Je pense que mon lit sera plus agréable que le canapé !

Stiles devint rouge comme une tomate. Il n'avait jamais dormi avec quelqu'un en dehors de sa mère et son père. Derek dut le sentir.

- Enfin, si tu veux …

- Oui, je le veux ! répondit-il immédiatement.

Il se leva avec précaution, puis, aidé de Derek, monta les escaliers.

Il s'allongea sur le dos. Derek fit de même et éteignit la lumière. Derek approcha sa tête doucement du cou de Stiles et déposa un simple baiser.

- Bonne nuit Stiles …

- Bonne nuit Derek, répondit ce dernier en lui prenant la main.

Il s'endormit quasiment aussitôt.

Quand il se réveilla, il ouvrit grand les yeux, les évènements de la veille assaillant sa mémoire.

Il pouvait sentir son flanc le tirailler. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'inquiétait le plus. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé après. Lui et Derek …

Il tourna doucement la tête et tomba sur le visage de Derek qui dormait encore. En faisant doucement pour ne pas remuer la douleur, il passa sa main sur son visage. Il était tellement beau.

Il ne fit pas attention à son vis-à-vis qui avait ouvert les yeux. Ce fut lorsque Derek posa sa main sur son torse qu'il sursauta.

- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ! dit Stiles.

- Pas de souci, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis réveillé depuis un moment …

Stiles reporta son attention sur le plafond, la main de Derek toujours posée sur son torse. Torse ? Hein ? Il jeta un coup d'œil et s'aperçut qu'il était en boxer. Ce qui voulait dire … il se releva brusquement et cria de douleur.

Derek le prit tout de suite dans ses bras.

- Fais doucement Stiles … Sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à te remettre …

- Oui mais …

- Tes bleus vont partir. Et puis, je ne vais pas attendre qu'ils partent pour te voir en boxer ! Et ce que je vois me plait bien, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Stiles qui frissonna.

Il se laissa aller contre le torse du jeune homme. Mais son estomac se rappela à lui en grognant.

Souriant, il se leva doucement suivit de peu par Derek qui restait à côté de lui au cas où. Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent tous les deux les escaliers, retrouvant la mère de Derek dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir, lança Stiles ! A part que Derek ronfle.

- Comment ça, je ronfle ? répondit ce dernier grognant pour la forme, sachant que le jeune homme plaisantait.

- Comme une locomotive je dirais même, continua Stiles avec un grand sourire.

- Tu prends quoi le matin Stiles ? demanda Talia.

Il la regarda.

- Je vais faire vite ce matin et me rabattre sur un café, alors que son ventre le trahissait en grognant encore plus fort.

- N'aie pas honte de demander ! On a tout ce qu'il faut ici ! Avec le goinfre qui me sert de frère, il vaut mieux être préparé à toute éventualité.

Le jeune homme dit ce qu'il souhaitait prendre. Derek ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur.

- Attends, tu manges tout ça et tu restes aussi maigre ?

- C'est de famille il paraît … Mon grand-père était pareil !

- Tu vas te faire jalouser par toutes les femmes, Stiles ! C'est un lourd secret que tu portes ! lança Talia le regard rieur.

Talia attrapa plusieurs choses dans les placards et donna tout à Stiles qui se fit un petit déjeuner d'enfer sous le regard amusé de Talia et de Derek. Une fois fini, il se leva pour laver son bol et ses couverts.

- Pour info, nous avons un lave-vaisselle, lança Derek.

Stiles haussa les épaules et lava ses affaires et les déposa sur l'égouttoir.

- Les autres sont déjà debout ?

- Non, vous êtes les premiers.

Stiles eut alors une idée. Il se dirigea vers le frigo. Mais avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourna vers Talia.

- Fais comme chez toi ! Je pense que l'odeur de la nourriture ne pourra que les attirer.

Elle eut raison. Même pas dix minutes après, Scott et Isaac débarquèrent encore endormis.

- Salut ! dit Scott d'une voix basse. Ca sent bon …

Ils furent arrêtés net par la scène. Stiles se tenait derrière Derek, collé à lui, et il lui montrait comment faire les pancakes. Alors qu'il mettait le dernier dans l'assiette, Derek se retourna et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles, qui devint tout rouge.

Scott regarda Isaac avec un grand sourire et ils s'installèrent. Et attaquèrent.

Peter fut le dernier à descendre. Tout le monde était dans le jardin en train de se reposer et de profiter du dernier jour du weekend.

A peine étaient-ils en train de débarrasser qu'un bruit de voiture se fit entendre. Stiles se leva, reconnaissant le véhicule de son père. Les chiens ne le lâchaient pas depuis qu'il avait posé le pied au rez-de-chaussée. Ils le suivirent quand il se dirigea vers l'extérieur. La voiture arriva à toute vitesse et freina brusquement devant la maison.

Son père et sa mère en sortirent rapidement, complètement affolés mais aussi surpris par la scène.

- Salut Man ! Salut Pa ! lança Stiles ne comprenant pas forcément la situation.

Sa mère s'approcha doucement en ne quittant pas des yeux les deux molosses de part et d'autre de leur fils. Ce dernier avait une main posée sur la tête de chacun d'eux.

- Tu vas bien Stiles ?

- Ben oui pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, ça fait plus de deux heures que l'on essaye de te joindre mais vu que l'on n'avait pas de nouvelles …

Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche, comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'avança vers sa mère qu'il prit dans ses bras.

- Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas !

Son père posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils dans un geste rassurant tout en regardant l'assemblée devant eux.

Le père de Derek s'avança avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Je suis le père de Derek, dit-il en tendant la main pour serrer celle du Sheriff.

- C'est vous qui avez hérité de la garde mon idiot de fils ? dit-il en attendant la réaction de ce dernier.

- Papa ! cria Stiles plus pour la forme.

Il savait que son père le taquinait. Il prit la main de sa mère et la tira à sa suite.

- Viens, je vais te présenter !

Il présenta les personnes une par une et finit par Derek. Il en devint rouge pivoine mais n'en dit pas plus. Tout le monde comprit que les parents de Stiles n'étaient pas au courant.


	14. Chapter 14

**_MAJ : toutes mes excuses pour cette publication ! Un peu de mal à voir le jour en ce moment ! En tout cas voila la suite ! _**

**_Hello tout le monde ! _**

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Je ne garantis pas de pouvoir y répondre à toutes mais sachez qu'elles me touchent vraiment. _**

**_Ensuite, j'ai reçut un message comme quoi ma fic était sur une page facebook :D Et la cover qui a été faite est juste parfaite ! _**

**_Encore merci pour tout et voila à suite ;)_**

* * *

Ils furent invités à s'installer et Talia leur proposa quelque chose à boire.

- Mon fils n'a pas été trop embêtant ? demanda Catherine en regardant Stiles en train de discuter avec ses amis en faisant des grands gestes.

Son père et sa mère sourirent. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu comme ça, aussi heureux. Ils remarquèrent aussi quelque chose : que Derek ne le quittait pas des yeux. Un regard plein de tendresse. Catherine attrapa la main de son mari et lui sourit. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils étaient au courant. Mais attendaient que ce soit Stiles qui leur disent.

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Ce fut le père de Derek qui proposa aux parents de Stiles de rester pour le dîner. Ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir.

Stiles se remit à nouveau à la cuisine.

- Il adore cuisiner ! Encore plus que moi, lança sa mère en le voyant depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Stiles ne savait pas que ses parents le regardaient depuis le jardin. Derek non plus. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui doucement et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

Talia et Arthur se tendirent, ne connaissant pas l'avis sur la question des parents de Stiles. Ils respirèrent quand ces derniers sourirent. Ca allait grandement faciliter leurs relations.

Tout le monde passa à table et des rires se firent entendre. Catherine racontait les exploits de Stiles étant petit.

- Maman … tu n'es pas obligée de leur raconter ! lança Stiles, sachant très bien que cela n'empêcherait pas sa mère de continuer.

Tout le monde rigola à sa remarque. Même Derek sourit. Stiles le vit et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il n'aurait souhaité qu'une chose : sauter sur Derek pour l'embrasser. Mais il devait se retenir. Il devait d'abord le dire à …

Sa mère se pencha vers lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Et si tu l'embrassais ?

Stiles se leva d'un bond en regardant sa mère. Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, ne sachant pas ce que sa mère lui avait dit.

- Mais … Mais comment ? parvint à dire Stiles.

- On s'en fout du comment, continua son père. Nous ne voulons que ton bonheur et si Derek peut te l'apporter, ça nous convient très bien, finit-il.

Stiles ne pensait pas que ses parents réagiraient comme ça. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que quelqu'un se colla à lui dans son dos, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Derek déposa un simple baiser dans son cou qui le fit frissonner. Tout le monde rigola et les chiens aboyèrent. Stiles se détendit dans les bras de Derek.

La soirée se finit assez tard, bien que les adolescents aient cours le lendemain. Après un baiser interminable, Stiles rentra avec ses parents. Il était complètement dans un autre monde. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il finirait le weekend en couple avec sûrement l'un des plus beau parti du lycée. Son père le regarda depuis le rétroviseur.

- Tu te souviens chérie comment j'étais quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

- Je m'en souviens très bien. C'est même ta mère qui est venue me voir pour me demander de faire quelque chose tellement tu étais déconnecté, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Stiles ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se glissait sous ses draps. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Il se réveilla en sursaut à cause de son réveil qui sonnait. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il alla à la salle de bains pour prendre sa douche. Une fois fait, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec son père. Sa mère était déjà partie afin de connaître le résultat des élections. Cela lui revint d'un seul coup en tête : ils étaient partis le chercher alors qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour ses parents. Jamais il n'aurait pu espérer avoir des parents encore plus gentils qu'eux. À peine eut-il finit son petit-déjeuner, qu'un coup de klaxon se fit entendre. Il regarda son père qui lui sourit. Il se leva et alla ouvrir en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir les voir de si bonne heure. Il resta scotché devant le spectacle. La camaro de Derek était devant chez eux. Et derrière lui la voiture de Jackson et la moto de Scott avec ce dernier et Isaac dessus. Il fit demi-tour, monta aussi vite qu'il le put récupérer ses affaires dans sa chambre et rejoignit ses amis.

Il monta dans la camaro. A peine assis que Derek lui prit le visage pour l'embrasser.

- Je pourrais rapidement m'y habituer, lança Stiles pour rire.

- Aucun problème ! répondit Derek le plus sérieusement du monde.

Jackson klaxonna et ils partirent en direction du lycée. Leur arrivée attira toute l'attention des élèves. Stiles se recroquevilla sur son siège. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention. Derek lui posa la main sur la cuisse.

- Tout va bien se passer ! Nous sommes tous là ! souffla-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Stiles y répondit avec tendresse. Ce fut Isaac qui les interrompit en cognant sur la vitre teintée du côté de Derek.

Ce dernier grogna contre la bouche de Stiles mais se détacha de lui pour sortir. Une fois dehors, Stiles respira le plus profondément qu'il put malgré la douleur. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas remit les pieds au lycée suite à l'incident. Il en frissonna à l'évocation. Isaac lui posa une main sur l'épaule et Lydia lui prit la main. Ce contact le rassura et il sourit à ses amis. Ils s'avancèrent alors.

Tout le monde le regardait. Chacun se souvenait de son état une semaine avant, traversant les couloirs dans les bras de Derek, en sang.

Son regard tomba alors sur deux élèves au bout du couloir. Son corps se mit à trembler. Derek se colla directement à lui en le prenant dans ses bras, se fichant des regards d'étonnement autour d'eux. Le regard des trois autres garçons refroidit les remarques avant même qu'elles ne franchissent les lèvres. Toujours dans les bras de Derek, Stiles remarqua quelque chose. Les deux autres élèves regardaient le sol. Mais il put voir leurs yeux entourés de bleus. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'ils soient dans un tel état. Soudain, son cerveau fit la connexion. Les regards et l'attitude de ses amis ne mentaient pas. Ils l'avaient vengé. Il se décolla un peu de Derek et sans prévenir l'embrassa. L'autre ne perdit pas une seconde et le colla contre les casiers. Stiles poussa un cri de douleur.

- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à être plus doux Derek, lança Lydia. Sinon je doute qu'il reste quelque chose de Stiles avant la fin de la journée.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et même certaines personnes autour d'eux. Cela détendit l'atmosphère. Tout au long de la journée, Stiles était toujours accompagné par quelqu'un du groupe. Le plus souvent, ce fut Derek qui refusait de le quitter une seconde. Il pouvait entendre les remarques sur son passage, mais n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait des amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter, un petit ami. Tout lui semblait parfait en cette journée.

La semaine passa sans le moindre problème. Stiles récupérait petit à petit. Il y avait encore pas mal de gestes qui lui provoquaient des douleurs, mais ces dernières étaient de moins en moins fortes. Il assistait à tous les entraînements de Crosse de ses amis. Le Coach lui jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil mais ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il n'avait pas récupérer de ses blessures.

Cela faisait un mois maintenant. Il n'avait presque plus mal. Encore un ou deux pincements de temps en temps, mais il n'y faisait pas attention.

Il observait ses amis et son compagnon jouer quand soudain :

- Bilinsky ! hurla le Coach depuis le terrain.

Stiles souffla. Le Coach n'arrivera jamais à prononcer correctement son nom de famille. Lorsque son regard se posa sur ce dernier, il fut surpris. Le Coach tenait une tenue de jeu dans ses mains et semblait attendre qu'il vienne la prendre. Stiles ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait été sur le terrain que peu de fois, et à chaque fois, ça avait été une catastrophe.

- Vous voulez que je vienne vous chercher peut-être ? continua d'hurler l'instructeur.

Stiles se leva et descendit des gradins.

- Vous voulez que je joue Coach ?

- Non, c'est pour que tu danses le tango ! Mais bien sûr que c'est pour que tu joues ! Tu as 5 minutes pour te changer, cria-t-il.

Alors que Stiles se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, le Coach avait un grand sourire. Il espérait vraiment que ce qu'on lui avait dit était vrai.

Stiles revint même pas 2 minutes après en tenue. Le Coach siffla. Et tout le monde se rassembla. Derek fut surpris de voir son compagnon en tenue. Stiles haussa les épaules, indiquant que lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Ce que vous avez à faire est simple : prendre la balle à Bilinski.

- Hein ? rétorqua ce dernier. Mais mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je veux que vous y mettiez tout votre cœur !

Il frappa dans ses mains pour signifier que c'était le moment de commencer. Stiles se plaça au centre du terrain en face du reste de l'équipe. Il tomba sur le regard de Derek. Il pouvait sentir tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui par ce simple regard. Il se perdit dans ses yeux.

- Bilinski, c'est pas le moment de roucouler ! Imaginer que ce sont des loups et que vous êtes l'agneau qui doit leur échapper !

- Merci pour la comparaison Coach, souffla Stiles.

Il entendit alors des grognements venant des autres joueurs. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Ils semblaient prendre leur mission à cœur et imitaient les grognements de loup. Il en eut des frissons. L'un d'eux s'avança pour prendre la balle et Stiles fit un bond en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée. Il se mit à sourire à son tour.

Le cœur de Derek manqua un battement. Il n'avait encore jamais vu un sourire comme ça sur le visage de Stiles. Il voulait lui sauter dessus et lui enlever ses vêtements pour … Il secoua la tête comprenant qu'il s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Comme cela arrivait souvent quand il regardait Stiles. Depuis qu'il avait embrassé Stiles sur le canapé, il ne s'était jamais posé la moindre question. De part son courage et sa fragilité, il avait su atteindre son cœur sans même le vouloir. Il n'imaginait plus la vie sans lui à ses côtés.

- Putain Derek, bouge ton cul ! lança Jackson.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello tout le monde ! **_

_**Voici la suite ! Et encore merci pour les nombreuses reviews :D **_

_**Bonne lecture et à très vite ! **_

* * *

Ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Et il resta les yeux écarquillés devant le spectacle. Stiles était comme un serpent. Il évitait chaque joueur avec une facilité déconcertante. Il se dit alors que si quelqu'un devait prendre la balle à Stiles, ce ne pouvait être que lui, sa possessivité reprenant le dessus. Il grogna et tout le monde le regarda. On allait pouvoir enfin commencer à jouer pour de bon.

Le coach était réellement surpris. Le jeune Bilinski était tout simplement insaisissable. Il était vraiment heureux pour le jeune homme. Il semblait revivre après ce qu'il avait vécu. Il sentit la colère le gagner à nouveau comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette affaire. Tout bonnement ignoble ce que lui avaient fait ses camarades.

Il reporta son attention sur le « match ».

- Vous allez m'attraper cette balle, oui ? C'est quand même pas la mer à boire ! hurla-t-il.

Derek rassembla toute l'équipe autour de lui et ils firent une barrière face à Stiles. Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté son sourire depuis le début. Il se sentait plus vivant que jamais.

Ses côtes le tiraient un peu, mais rien d'insurmontable. Il était essoufflé. Mais ne voudrait pas être ailleurs.

Il vit les autres se mettre en formation. Comme si ça allait l'arrêter. Il s'élança alors vers eux.

Ils le virent arriver en courant vers eux, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il voulait faire. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Derek.

- Désolé mon loup, mais hors de question que quelqu'un m'attrape !

Puis il recula de plusieurs mètres pour reprendre de l'élan. Et s'élança à nouveau vers eux. Derek ne comprit ce qu'il voulait faire qu'au moment de l'action. Au moment où Stiles passait par-dessus eux dans un superbe salto avant. En atterrissant, chacun des joueurs put entendre un gémissement de douleur bref. Derek se retourna pour voir si Stiles allait bien mais ce dernier était déjà debout à plusieurs enjambées. Malgré le grand sourire qu'il affichait, Derek pouvait voir la douleur dans les yeux. Il ne semblait pas être le seul à s'en rendre compte. Jackson alla voir le Coach.

- Je pense qu'il s'est refait mal Coach, et qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter …, dit doucement le joueur.

Le Coach le regarda. Cela le surprit que son joueur vienne le voir pour prendre la défense d'un autre.

- Bilinski, ca suffit pour aujourd'hui !

- C'est bon Coach, je peux encore …

Scott venait de lui appuyer légèrement sur les côtes et ce dernier gémit de douleur. Derek serra les points pour ne pas sauter sur son ami pour avoir fait mal à Stiles.

- Le prochain match est dans 3 mois. C'est le match de qualification pour les régionales ! Il est hors de question que l'on perde cette année ! C'est pour ça que Bilinsky sera notre arme secrète !

- Hein ? Comment ça, votre arme secrète ? lança Stiles qui ne comprenait rien.

L'entraîneur éluda la question et s'adressa aux joueurs.

- Pas un mot de tout ça à personne ! Je veux que ça reste un secret jusqu'au match. Même à vos parents ! Est-ce clair ? finit-il de dire en criant.

Tous les joueurs acquiescèrent, connaissant la sanction qu'il y aurait s'ils venaient à dire quelque chose.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour prendre la douche. Il ne restait que quelques traces des hématomes qu'il avait eus. Stiles enleva sa tenue et se retrouva avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. Il ne rendit pas compte que Derek le regardait avec avidité. Scott se mit à rire suivit d'Isaac.

- J'en connais un qui va passer à la casserole, souffla ce dernier.

Scott se retourna et l'embrassa.

- Il n'est pas le seul, répondit-il en passant sa main sur le torse du jeune frisé.

L'eau lui fit du bien. Il devait quand même faire attention. Son acrobatie faisait que ses côtes lui faisaient plus mal que d'habitude. Mais rien d'insurmontable. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas de ce qu'il s'était passé sur le terrain. Le Coach l'avait fait jouer, mais en plus avait mis de grands espoirs en lui pour le prochain match. A cette évocation, son cœur s'accéléra. Avant même qu'il ne songe à se calmer, quelqu'un le prit dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi ! Tu vas y arriver, souffla Derek dans son cou.

Stiles frissonna malgré la chaleur de l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps. Il tourna la tête et embrassa Derek.

- Putain, mais y'a des endroits pour ça, lança Jackson avec un petit sourire cependant.

- Tu es en manque de câlins aussi ? lança Stiles en s'approchant de lui et en ouvrant les bras.

Le joueur recula et alla prendre la douche la plus au fond sous les rires des autres joueurs.

L'entraîneur Finscott était à l'entrée des vestiaires. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu des rires dans ses vestiaires. Il espérait vraiment que ce ne serait pas la seule fois. Il retourna à son bureau.

Derek collait Stiles mais dut le laisser quelques minutes, le temps d'aller aux toilettes.

Stiles était en train de prendre des affaires dans son casier lorsqu'il fut propulsé contre celui-ci avec une certaine violence. On le retourna sans ménagement.

- Espère de sale connard ! A cause de toi, Bryan a été renvoyé ! cracha son interlocuteur.

Alors qu'il attendait de voir de la peur sur le visage de Stiles, il fut surpris d'y voir une trace d'amusement.

- Désolé pour lui ! dit-il avec un petit sourire. En fait non, je ne suis même pas désolé. C'est pour ce qu'il m'a fait ! Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite !

L'autre, le tenant toujours par le col, se rapprocha de son visage.

- Ce n'est rien ce qu'il t'a fait, dit-il sur un ton plein de menaces. Je vais te transformer en ...

- Tu as fini ? dit Stiles en simulant un bâillement.

L'autre, ne supportant plus son insolence, leva le poing pour le lui abattre sur le visage. Sauf qu'il n'atteignit que le casier devant lui.

Stiles avait glissé par terre et se retrouvait derrière lui.

L'élève se retourna pour recommencer mais ne vit pas le coup venir. Ce fut à son tour de se retrouver propulser contre les casiers.

- Approche-toi encore de moi, et je peux te garantir que tu le regretteras, lança Stiles.

La menace n'échappa pas à personne dans l'assistance. Il y eut un léger flottement, puis des applaudissements se firent entendre.

Derek était sorti au moment où le poing de l'adversaire de Stiles allait s'abattre sur lui. Il avait voulu intervenir, mais fut stoppé par Scott et Jackson.

- Regarde-le, lui soufflèrent-t-ils.

Et il regarda. Stiles n'était plus le même. Il avait changé. Il put le voir dans son regard. Il en eut une bouffée de chaleur. Il était tellement fier de lui. Il se jeta sur Stiles pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle.

Il était sur son lit, Derek au-dessus de lui, le regardant avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la façon dont ils étaient arrivés là. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il se réveillait le corps brûlant et totalement avide des caresses de Derek. Il passa sa main sur le visage de son compagnon. Les mots lui échappèrent.

- Je t'aime Derek …

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il ouvrit grand les yeux, mais ne put rien faire. Derek avait pris possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus passionnés.

Il les quitta pour glisser contre son cou, proche de ses oreilles.

- Moi aussi Stiles … Je t'aime …

Ce fut une explosion dans le corps de Stiles qui poussa Derek pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui, un regard plus lubrique que jamais.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello tout le monde ! **_

_**Voici la suite :D Juste pour info : il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic ! **_

_**Merci encore pour toutes les reviews !**_

* * *

John arriva le premier. Il vit la voiture de Derek, mais aucune lumière dans la maison. Il sourit, comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Il continua sa route et se rendit à la mairie pour retrouver sa femme. Voila longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé la voir sur son lieu de travail.

Trois mois s'étaient passés. Trois mois d'entraînement intensif pour Stiles et l'équipe. Entraînement qui avait porté ses fruits. Personne ne savait que Stiles allait jouer. John et Catherine étaient quand même venus défendre l'équipe de leur fils et de son compagnon. Ils se retrouvèrent aux côtés de la famille de Derek venu au complet.

- Bonjour Arthur, lança John en serrant la main de ce dernier.

Les deux familles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées en peu de temps.

Lorsque Cora s'aperçut que Stiles était sur le banc de touche, même pas en tenue, elle commença à râler.

- Pourquoi il joue pas ? dit-elle.

- Il ne joue que rarement pendant les matchs. Tu sais comme il est maladroit quand il est stressé. Alors imagine-le sur un stade …

- En effet. Il vaut mieux qu'il reste où il est, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Stiles essayait de ne pas trop jubiler. Il allait enfin pouvoir jouer. Et puis ses parents et beaux-parents étaient là aussi. Il allait leur en mettre plein la vue. A ses camarades aussi. Il s'était entraîné de son côté. Et il était sûr qu'il réussirait.

Le coup d'envoi fut donné. Ils jouaient contre l'équipe de Portland pour la qualification dans le championnat régional. Il n'avait pu voir les joueurs avant leur entrée dans les vestiaires. Mais à leur sortie, il eut presque peur tellement ils étaient imposants. Il ne fut pas le seul. Le coach dut hurler pendant plusieurs minutes pour qu'ils reprennent courage.

Il avait été conclu qu'il rentrerait lors du 3ième quart-temps de jeu. Mais personne ne devait savoir que c'était lui.

Alors qu'il regardait et encourageait son équipe, il ne fit pas attention à l'ombre qui se glissa à ses côtés.

- Alors, le petit chaton encourage ses pauvres petits camarades ?

La voix lui fit froid dans le dos. Cependant, il tourna quand même la tête pour tomber sur le regard amusé de Kate. Un regard malveillant, sournois.

- Tu veux quoi ? dit-il, lui crachant presque au visage.

Derek lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle avait fait. Il ne pouvait que la détester.

- J'ai entendu une certaine rumeur, et j'étais venue savoir si c'était vrai.

- Et tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Juste savoir si c'était exact que tu m'avais remplacée dans le lit de Derek.

Alors que Stiles aurait dû se sentir mal et avoir peur, il gonfla le torse et ne quitta pas du regard son vis-à-vis.

- En effet ! Et je peux te garantir que je le fais jouir bien plus que toi quand tu étais avec lui ! dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté. Elle devint pâle et leva la main pour frapper Stiles. Sauf qu'elle ne put finir son geste.

- Kate !

Arthur, Peter et Cora étaient là.

- Qu'es-tu venue faire ici ?

Kate reprit contenance tout en jetant un regard plein de haine à Stiles.

- Je suis juste venue parler à Stiles. Je crois que rien ne me l'interdit. Et encourager par la même occasion mon nouveau petit copain.

- Tu as trouvé un autre pigeon ? lança Cora, pleine de ressentiment envers la fille qui avait été sa belle sœur pendant plusieurs mois.

- Il est bien mieux que Derek de toute façon !

Elle se tourna vers le terrain.

- Allez Bryan ! Massacre-les ! hurla-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de devenir blanc comme un mort. Bryan. Celui avec qui l'affaire avait commencé. Il était ici. Il faisait partie de l'équipe adverse. Voyant qu'elle avait fait mouche, Kate repartit avec un éclat sadique dans les yeux. Cora se précipita vers Stiles et le prit dans ses bras.

- Nous sommes là, Stiles. Il ne peut rien te faire ! Je te le promets.

Elle fit signe à son père d'aller prévenir le Coach. Ce dernier revint quelques minutes après, en colère.

- Mais c'est quoi encore cette his …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase voyant que Stiles n'allait pas bien du tout.

- Eh petit ! dit-il doucement, sa colère complètement retombée. Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas leur mettre la pâtée de leur vie et ils ne s'en relèveront jamais, d'accord ?

Stiles leva la tête, les larmes menaçant de tomber. Il tomba sur le regard déterminé mais plein de douceur du Coach. Mais aussi de sa belle famille. Il reprit courage et secoua la tête.

- Désolé je …

Voyant qu'il avait repris du poil de la bête, l'entraîneur fit signe à l'arbitre d'un changement de joueur et d'une pause de 5 minutes.

- File te changer ! Je crois qu'il est temps de leur montrer qui sont les maîtres sur le terrain ! lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Stiles comprit ce que cela voulait dire et fila dans les vestiaires.

- Attendez, il va jouer là ? demanda Cora, ne comprenant plus grand-chose.

- Vous verrez bien, souffla le Coach en retournant à sa place où l'attendaient ses joueurs.

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : notre cher ami Bryan est dans l'équipe adverse et une espèce de ….. est venue le dire à Stiles …

Tout le monde comprit ce que cela voulait dire. Tous les membres de l'équipe se mirent à grogner de colère.

Bien, pensa le Coach. Il les avait remontés pour le reste du match.

John et Catherine n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient juste vu Cora, Arthur et Peter se lever en vitesse. Talia était restée avec eux. Elle non plus n'en savait pas plus.

John s'inquiétait. Il ne voyait plus son fils sur le banc de touche.

- Mais où est Stiles ? demanda-t-il alors que les trois absents revenaient prendre place.

Ils haussèrent les épaules tout en sachant ce qu'il allait se passer. L'un des joueurs de l'équipe retourna aux vestiaires pendant qu'un autre prenait sa place.

Le coup de sifflet de reprise se fit entendre. Les deux équipes étaient assez proches niveau score. Stiles se plaça derrière la ligne que formaient ses camarades. Quant à eux, ils faisaient face aux joueurs adverses. Toujours emplis de colère, ils se mirent à grogner tous à l'unisson. L'équipe adverse recula d'un pas devant tant d'agressivité. Le silence régnait dans le stade. Ce furent les cris du Coach qui rompirent le silence et qui marquèrent le début de l'attaque.

- Ecrasez-les moi ! Montrez-leur ce que font des loups face à des brebis !

Une tactique de jeu fit rapidement son apparition. Chaque joueur avait la tâche d'empêcher les autres d'atteindre Stiles. Pendant ce temps, les autres joueurs devaient tout faire pour lui passer la balle et le laisser marquer. Alors qu'il courait pour recevoir la balle, il fut percuté de plein fouet. La foule se mit à huer. John et Catherine se mirent debout et hurlèrent contre le joueur, n'ayant pas encore compris que c'était leur fils. Derek et Jackson coururent vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

- C'est lui … C'est Bryan, souffla Stiles, les jambes tremblantes.

- Il ne t'approchera plus jamais, lança Derek, plein de menace. Puis il repartit en courant.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda Jackson.

- Plus que jamais, dit Stiles en prenant un air des plus déterminé.

Il était l'heure du spectacle.

Stiles courait pour recevoir à nouveau la balle. Il vit deux joueurs foncer vers lui. Ils furent chacun plaqué au sol, l'un par Derek et l'autre par Scott. Il continua à courir et Boyd, un autre joueur de l'équipe, lui envoya la balle qu'il réceptionna sans difficulté. La deuxième partie du plan d'attaque entra alors en action. Dès que Stiles avait la balle, il ne devait penser qu'à une seule chose : marquer. Il s'élança alors, mettant toutes ses forces dans sa course.

Il fut comme un serpent. Aucun joueur ne put l'arrêter et il marqua son premier but de sa carrière de lycéen. Tout le monde se leva et applaudit.

- Je suis inquiète, lança Catherine. Je ne vois toujours pas Stiles …

- Vous êtes sûre ? dit Arthur avec un sourire.

John et Catherine se regardèrent et ouvrirent grand la bouche. C'était Stiles qui venait de marquer. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et hurlèrent le nom de Stiles.

Ce dernier entendant ses parents, tourna la tête vers eux.

Tout le monde les regarda. Personne ne savait que c'était Stiles. Ce fut bientôt son nom qui fut scandé dans tout le stade, couvrant les encouragements pour l'autre équipe. On vint lui taper dans le dos.

- Te voilà un héros !

Stiles se sentit rempli de joie. Il avait réussi. Réussit à faire quelque chose. Cela lui redonna confiance.

Le reste du match ne fut qu'à sens unique. Dès qu'il avait la balle, il devenait une ombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans les filets adverses. Il ne restait que quelques minutes de jeu. Les autres joueurs faisaient entièrement barrage devant leur but. Stiles s'approcha de Derek. Et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Comprenant que cela pouvait marcher, il donna ses ordres à son équipe.

- Je veux que toute l'équipe nous protège. Vous allez prendre des coups, j'en suis désolé, mais pas le choix. Et Scott : fais-moi plaisir, détruit l'autre connard !


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello tout le monde ! **_

_**Vraiment désoler pour ce long moment d'attente mais les jours se sont succédés sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ! Merci à la guest "Laetitia" de m'avoir rappeler à mes obligations ! **_

_**Voici comme prévu le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je ne me serai pas attendu à ce qu'autant de monde l'aime ! Et j'en suis vraiment flatté. **_

_**J'ai, en ce moment, plus 5 fic en cours d'écriture et plusieurs autres dont les idées sont là. Je ne suis pas prêt de finir d'écrire. **_

_**Pour information : je vais m'atteler à finir Magie mais aussi à vous livrer le chapitre bonus de Légende qui servira de pré-quelle à la fic suivante :D Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture et encore merci pour votre soutient ! **_

* * *

- Avec plaisir Chef ! dit Scott une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux. Il allait enfin pouvoir venger son ami.

Plusieurs joueurs adverses les voyant venir en courant vers eux en courant, se mirent à courir vers eux pour en arrêter un maximum. Scott repéra tout de suite Bryan qui fonçait sur Stiles et Derek. Il poussa une accélération et vint le percuter de plein fouet. Le bruit du choc se fit entendre jusque dans les tribunes. Melissa se leva, craignant pour son fils. Mais souffla de soulagement en le voyant se relever sans difficulté.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Bryan. Il était plié en deux. Ce que personne n'avait vu c'était qu'en le percutant, Scott lui avait donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il y avait mis toute sa rancœur, toute sa haine envers le jeune homme.

Derek et Stiles arrivèrent devant le mur de joueurs, ces derniers convaincus que personne ne pouvait passer.

- Derek ! A toi ! hurla Stiles en le laissant passer devant lui.

A la surprise de tout le monde, joueurs et spectateurs, Derek passa devant Stiles et se mit dos aux joueurs. Il se baissa et joignit ses mains devant lui.

Le Coach retint son souffle devant l'action.

Stiles accéléra et posa son pied sur le support fait par les mains de Derek. Ce dernier banda toute la force qu'il lui restait et lança Stiles le plus haut qu'il put. Ce dernier, depuis les airs, arma son bras et lança la balle. Qui finit dans le filet adverse. Il atterrit dans une roulade derrière les joueurs ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ce fut le silence complet avant un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris. Stiles venait de marquer le dernier but et surtout le match était fini. Et Beacon Hill l'avait remporté haut la main. Toute l'équipe vint en courant vers Stiles et le portèrent à bout de bras. Stiles n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela lui arriverait un jour. Et pourtant, c'était bien lui que l'on fêtait aujourd'hui. Il redescendit par terre et tout le monde voulait le féliciter. Il n'avait toujours pas enlevé son casque.

Son regard tomba sur Derek qui ne bougeait pas, tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard. Lorsqu'il enleva son casque, Stiles devint tout rouge sous le regard plus que lubrique de son compagnon. Ce dernier s'avança et posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Les applaudissements redoublèrent.

Les plupart des spectateurs étaient descendus sur la pelouse pour féliciter leurs joueurs. Quant à l'équipe adverse et aux supporters, ils n'en menaient pas large. Pendant que le reste de l'équipe allait prendre sa douche, Stiles attendit ses parents qui le serrèrent dans leurs bras.

- Tu as été magnifique fiston, dit John en le serrant par les épaules.

Sa mère en pleurait tellement elle était fière de son fils. Il voulait partager ce bonheur avec Derek mais ne le trouva pas.

Soudain, une mauvaise intuition le frappa. Son expression s'assombrit et il se mit à courir vers les vestiaires sous les regards surpris de sa famille et belle-famille, ainsi que des autres spectateurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent Kate courir en dehors des vestiaires, un couteau ensanglanté à la main. Elle se dirigea vers la famille de Derek et se mit derrière. Elle était livide et tremblait de partout.

- Il va me tuer ! réussit-elle à dire.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est lorsque son fils apparut, que John comprit.

Personne ne reconnut le jeune homme. Un masque de haine pure sur le visage, il chercha des yeux la jeune femme, qu'il trouva. Un rictus fit son apparition sur ses lèvres qui glaça tout le monde d'effroi. Scott et Isaac s'avancèrent pour essayer de calmer Stiles.

- Ne vous approchez pas ! Je pourrais vous faire du mal !

- Ne dis pas n'imp …, dit Scott en avançant sa main vers Stiles.

Il se retrouva au sol, se tenant le bras sous la douleur. Isaac se pencha vers son petit-ami tout en regardant Stiles. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard. Chez qui que soit.

- Espèce de salope ! hurla Stiles à l'attention de Kate. Tu vas me payer ce que tu as fait à Derek !

En entendant Stiles accuser Kate, tout le monde se retourna vers elle, le regard inquisiteur. John s'était recentré sur son fils. Il s'en approcha doucement.

- Stiles …, souffla-t-il sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance que son fils l'entende.

- Elle … elle a poignardé Derek, dit le jeune homme en continuant à s'approcher de la jeune femme.

Arthur se décida d'intervenir. Certes, Kate allait payer pour avoir fait du mal à son fils, mais Stiles allait regretter ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'en approcha tout en lui parlant.

- Stiles. Ne fait rien que tu puisses regretter par la suite.

- Je vais crever cette truie ! cria-t-il tout en esquivant la carrure imposante du père de son compagnon.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier posa la main sur l'épaule de Stiles pour l'arrêter. Mal lui en prit. Tout comme Scott, il se retrouva le cul par terre, une douleur dans le poignet.

Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, n'en revenant pas. Comment quelqu'un d'un tel gabarit pouvait le mettre hors-jeu aussi facilement.

- Je vous avais prévenu qu'il était bien plus fort que moi ! Et encore, c'est un doux euphémisme. On ne le dirait pas comme ça, mais il essaye de se contrôler. S'il ne le faisait pas, ton bras serait en morceaux, dit John en aidant Arthur à se lever.

Catherine se mit en travers de son chemin pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à la jeune femme, mais surtout de se faire du mal. Sa mère était sacrée pour Stiles, jamais il ne lèverait la main sur elle, c'est pour ça qu'en pleurant, il la suppliait de se pousser pour venger Derek.

- STILES ! hurla quelqu'un à travers le terrain.

Ce dernier stoppa net et tourna doucement la tête, étant sûr d'avoir rêvé.

Derek était là, debout, se tenant les côtes, du sang sur son t-shirt.

- Tu … tu …, dit Stiles en se mettant à trembler de tout son être.

Boyd s'avança vers Derek pour l'aider à marcher. Il avait une vilaine éraflure sur le côté droit mais rien de bien méchant, constata Arthur. Le jeune homme arriva à hauteur de Stiles qui n'avait plus fait le moindre geste.

- Je vais bien Stiles, je t'assure, tenta de le rassurer Derek.

Stiles se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Jamais ses parents ne l'avaient vu dans un tel état.

John s'approcha de la jeune femme qui ne quittait pas un instant des yeux Stiles dans les bras de Derek. Elle sembla reprendre vie en voyant la scène et se jeta sur eux en brandissant son couteau. John l'arrêta en pleine action en lui saisissant le poignet. Tout le monde put entendre un craquement. Kate tomba au sol et hurla de douleur.

- Je peux te garantir que ce n'est rien comparé à ce que l'on va te faire ! lança John sur un ton empli de menaces.

Il attrapa son téléphone et appela ses collègues. Ainsi qu'une ambulance.

- Il en faudrait une autre …, dit timidement Stiles, toujours dans les bras de Derek.

- Comment ça ? demanda son père.

- Elle n'était pas tout seule … Il y a Bryan et deux autres joueurs … J'y suis allé un peu fort … Ils doivent encore être inconscients dans les vestiaires.

Il avait honte d'avoir fait ça. Dès qu'il avait vu les autres autour de Derek, et Kate avec un couteau plein de sang, il avait disjoncté.

Il essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il regarda le père de Derek ainsi que Scott. Il se précipita vers lui.

- Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il, les larmes menaçant à nouveau de tomber.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon pote, dit Scott avec un petit sourire malgré la douleur. Tu m'avais prévenu de ne pas t'approcher, et je l'ai quand même fait. Rappelle-moi juste de ne jamais te mettre en colère, hein !

La dernière phrase fit sourire Stiles qui serra son ami dans ses bras.

- Ouch ! fit Scott.

Stiles s'écarta de lui et regarda son bras qui bleuissait rapidement.

- Ce n'est que déboité, dit-il en lui prenant délicatement le bras.

Scott le laissa faire croyant que son ami voulait regarder. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il le lui remette en place.

- Mais putain ! Tu aurais pu prévenir !

- Tu n'aurais pas voulu ! Et puis, tu dois avoir moins mal maintenant.

En effet, il avait beaucoup moins mal. Il allait devoir faire quand même attention pendant un moment.

Stiles se figea.

- Stiles ? demanda Derek qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle.

- J'ai cru … que ton père …

Une ombre les surplomba.

- Et merde, souffla Stiles en se retournant.

Il fit face au père de Derek qui portait sur lui un regard indéchiffrable.

- Tu as déjà pensé à faire médecine Stiles ?

Stiles resta pantois, la bouche grande ouverte en un O parfait. Derek aussi était plus qu'étonné.

Les secours arrivèrent et transportèrent tout le monde à l'hôpital. Stiles monta avec Derek dans l'ambulance. L'urgentiste avait essayé de l'en empêcher, mais le regard du jeune homme l'en avait dissuadé tout de suite.

7 ans venaient de s'écouler. C'était le jour de la remise des diplômes. Stiles était devenu un beau jeune homme. Il avait fini major de sa promotion avec un total de point dépassant le maximum. Il était promis à un brillant avenir de médecin.

Comme à toutes les cérémonies, il revenait au major de prononcer un discours.

Toute sa famille était là. Isaac et Scott, Lydia et Jackson aussi. Il y avait bien sûr Derek et sa famille. Il était venu en costume cravate. Quand il l'avait aperçu, Stiles n'avait eu qu'une envie : les lui enlever direct.

Son discours commença. Il dura 10 longues minutes. Il finit sur ces quelques mots.

- Il parait que je parle trop ! Alors je préfère m'arrêter là. Je vous souhaite toute la réussite possible durant vos carrières !

Tout le monde se leva et applaudit. Il ne fit pas attention aux regards échangés entre ses amis, sa famille et le Recteur derrière lui. Il se douta de quelque chose lorsque Derek monta sur l'estrade pour le rejoindre. On lui remit un micro.

- J'avoue, à mon grand soulagement, que je ne parle pas autant, mais ces quelques mots, j'espère, suffiront à te combler de tout mon amour, dit Derek en posant un genou au sol et tendant un petit coffret avec un anneau. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Ce fut le silence complet. Stiles n'en revenait pas. Derek venait de le demander en mariage devant tout le monde. Il allait le lui faire payer. Mais en attendant …

- Oui, je le veux, souffla-t-il en prenant la bague et embrassant Derek comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata à sa réponse.

Le soir, dans leur chambre.

- Tu vas me le payer pour m'avoir fait ça, dit Stiles en embrassant Derek et en lui enlevant ses vêtements en même temps.

- Si c'est ça la punition, je recommence quand tu veux ! se mit à rire Derek en déshabillant à son tour Stiles.

Stiles se planta au-dessus de Derek.

- Je vous aime Derek Hale-Stilinski et je veux partager le reste de ma vie avec vous !


End file.
